HTLJ:YH Condemned to Die
by Arianna18
Summary: Iolaus is accused of a murder he didn't commit and his friends cannot understand why he refuses to defend himself.


_**Story Consultant: Suzanne aka Sponge**_

_**Note: Once again, I thank my friend, Suzanne, for a wonderful plot line, so that all I had to do was fill in the words. In terms of chronology with other of my stories, this one would fit between Cave of the Snow Bear and No Matter What. There are also references to the events chronicled in 'Lost…and Found'. **_

* * *

"How are you feeling today, Iolaus?" Chiron asked as he entered the infirmary, unsurprised to find Hercules already there, though it was only a little past dawn. The young demigod had to be almost forcibly ejected each night, and sent to his own bunk in the barracks. Smiling indulgently, if sparingly, the Centaur wasn't surprised. These two had always been close friends, but something had happened during their final assignment, to find the cave of the Snow Bear, that had bound them even more closely together. Though they'd not given him all the details, they'd shared enough to know it had been a harrowing experience, one they'd only both survived and triumphed over by cementing their innate trust in one another into a bond stronger than any steel…a bonding of the spirit as well as of the heart.

"I'm great, Chiron," Iolaus replied with a look of hopeful expectation on his face. The headmaster had had him cooped up in the infirmary for the past week, and while he'd appreciated the care given to him, he was well on the road to recovery…and bored out of his mind with having to remain inactive. "So…do I get to break out of here today?" the young cadet asked, just to be sure that Chiron hadn't missed his desire to be up and about.

Cocking an amused brow, giving nothing away, Chiron nodded at Hercules, who moved out of his way to give him access to his young patient. Silently, the centaur checked the healing wounds, pleased with what he found and the glow of health and energy that was unmistakable on Iolaus' face, and in his eyes…so wide now with the hope of freedom. Nodding, permitting himself another small smile, he finally replied, "Yes, Iolaus, I think you're well enough 'to break out of here', as you put it."

"YES!" Iolaus crowed, delighted, his eyes dancing as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. But, Chiron put a hand on his shoulder, holding him in place a moment more before allowing him to stand.

"Whoa," the headmaster cautioned. "Remember, you are not entirely recovered yet and will need to take it easy."

"No problem, sir," Iolaus promised, his eyes wide with pretended innocence.

"Hmmm," Chiron replied, casting a sidelong look at Hercules who was grinning and shaking his head at the same time. They both knew that look well, and didn't believe it for a moment. "It will be up to you to make sure he behaves himself," the Headmaster stated sternly.

Dismayed, Hercules turned startled eyes toward the centaur. "Me? Make him behave? Are you kidding?"

"Everyone needs a challenge in life, Hercules," Chiron replied, but his amused tone was clear.

Iolaus bounced to his feet, feigning a little disgust that anyone thought he needed oversight. "Hey, I'm alright, I swear it! Really…I'll be good just so long as I can get out of here," he assured them both.

"Right," the other two sighed in unison, then laughed. Knowing he was being teased, Iolaus couldn't restrain his own grin.

There was a moment's pause as Chiron's features settled into his more thoughtful demeanor. "I have a request to make of the two of you."

Immediately alert, all jesting set aside, the two cadets straightened. This could be anything from mucking out the stables to running into town for supplies…they each rather hoped it would be something like the latter.

Looking at the two of them, Chiron continued, "There is a small matter which I'd like to have dealt with before the graduation ceremony in one month's time," he began. Though the cadets had finished their final field assignment, it was clear that some needed extra tutoring before he'd feel quite comfortable with awarding them with a diploma and sending them out into the world on their own. The whole point of the final test was to determine specifically where the individual cadets needed a last bit of coaching or practice.

"Yes, sir?" Hercules encouraged, curious as to what the centaur wanted them to do.

"The two of you exceeded even my high expectations," he returned with a nod of approval that caused a warm blush of pleasure to rise in both their young faces, "so there is no need for you to undertake any final study or preparation. Instead, I wish to have a document to give a certain cadet with his diploma…a document that clearly states he has fulfilled all the conditions set upon him when he was first brought here, so that, when Graduation Day is over, he knows that he can leave here a free man."

Iolaus took a quick breath, then swallowed, as he cast a quick look at Hercules, grateful for the supportive hand his friend had laid on his shoulder, before asking quietly, "What do you need me to do, Chiron?" he asked, with a little trepidation. He was under no illusions as to which cadet the headmaster was referring to…he was the only one there whose 'freedom' could in any way be challenged.

"If you'll both come to my office, I have all the documents necessary for the magistrate in Thebes to assure him that you have fulfilled all the conditions of your parole and will be graduating in one month's time, Iolaus. I have included a document of full pardon for his signature that you will bring back to me for safekeeping in your records here. Should there ever be any question about your past, you will know where to send for proof that you have more than demonstrated your right to freedom from any challenge by legal authorities," Chiron explained. In no way did he ever want the young man's past to haunt him. In his view, from all he'd learned of the lad over the years, Iolaus had only done what he'd had to do to survive during those dark years before coming to the Academy. The young man had courage, a noble spirit and a generous heart…for all that he could be a scamp. This was Chiron's way of ensuring the tragedies of his past did not darken what should only be a bright future.

Iolaus had to look down and away, blinking rapidly as he blew out a surprised breath and swallowed hard to loosen the lump in his throat. He'd never expected a pardon, let alone any permanent record that attested to his right to walk away from his past transgressions. Sniffing, he hastily wiped a hand across his nose and mouth as he looked up at his headmaster, gratitude shining in suspiciously damp eyes. "Thank you, Chiron," he said, his voice tight with his efforts to contain his emotions. He was conscious of the tight grip of Herc's fingers on his shoulder, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see a bright smile on the demigod's face.

"No thanks needed, Iolaus," Chiron replied dryly as he turned to lead the way out of the infirmary. "It's only a matter of simple justice, a justice you've earned in any number of ways."

* * *

They'd taken their time on the journey, given that there was really no rush. They had a month, after all, and Chiron had encouraged them to spend time with Alcmene before returning for the final week, and graduation preparations, at the Academy. Though Iolaus was making a good recovery, Hercules was still very much aware that his best friend's wounds, from having faced down the Snow Bear, not to mention the rigors of the climbs and the journey back to the Academy, were not yet fully healed, nor did Iolaus have quite his normal level of stamina and energy. So, they took the time to enjoy the walk across the isthmus that linked the Pelopponese with the mainland and up through the rolling hills and mountains to Thebes, stopping the second day to do a little fishing before carrying on. Four days after leaving the Academy, they slipped out of the forest that bordered on the rolling meadows around Alcmene's home, both grinning happily when they first caught sight of the pretty cottage, surrounded by gardens, that would always symbolize home for both of them.

She was kneeling in the garden, her back to them as they approached. With mischievous grins, they silently determined to try to sneak up her, to surprise her completely, but they were still at least ten feet away when she stiffened and lifted her head, turning to face them. At first, her expression was only one of surprise, and then she was up on her feet and running to greet them. Busted, they could only smile at the expression on her face…they never had been able to sneak up on her…or anything past her, for that matter. They still weren't sure how she managed to always know what was going on, whether her back was turned or not.

"Hercules! Iolaus!" she cried happily, hugging them both tightly, her eyes shining with welcome and love. "What are you doing home? Graduation isn't for another month yet!"

Smiling as he bent to fondly kiss her cheek, Hercules replied, "Chiron sent us on an errand."

"Errand?" she asked, looking from one to the other.

"Yeah," Iolaus replied a little diffidently as he patted the pack he'd pulled from his shoulder. "He sent us with some papers for the magistrate…to, uh, indicate that I'll be graduating in good standing and, well, to ask for a full pardon…"

"Oh, Iolaus…that's wonderful," Alcmene exclaimed, hugging him again. "I'm so glad for you."

Cocking his head, his throat tight at the love he saw in her eyes, he murmured, "It's because of you, you know…I'd never have had the chance…"

But, his voice cracked, his heart too full for words.

Biting her lip as she reached up to touch his cheek gently, she replied quietly, "I'm proud of you…I always have been, and I always will be. You more than earned your chance, you know that…and you more than deserve a pardon." When he took a shuddering breath, she took mercy on him, knowing how hard it was for him to reveal his deepest emotions. Turning to link her arms with theirs, she pulled them toward the cottage as she said brightly, "Now, I'll bet you're both hungry! Come inside and let's get you settled."

It was only when they'd entered the house, and her quick eyes noticed that Iolaus was moving a little stiffly, did she ask, "Iolaus…is something wrong? Are you all right?"

Startled, he looked up from setting his pack in the corner by the hearth. "Me? I'm fine," he replied, his expression open and reassuring.

"He's lying," Hercules scoffed, but hastened to amend his words at Iolaus' sharp look. "Well, that's an exaggeration, but Iolaus was hurt a couple of weeks ago during our final field assignment."

"I wasn't the only one," his friend muttered, rolling his eyes.

Now concerned, Alcmene crossed her arms as she studied them both. "Maybe you better tell me what happened?" she directed, the tone questioning but the look in her eyes a clear order.

Iolaus threw his friend a look that said, 'Well, you started it!' as he moved toward the shelves and cabinets to help set the table. But, when he reached up for the soup bowls, he hissed a little as the motion stretched the still tender skin and muscles of his chest.

Her eyes narrowing at the slight sound, Alcmene shook her head, moving to take Iolaus by the arm and led him firmly to a chair by the table. "Sit," she commanded, and with a glance that took in her tall son, she continued, "and explain."

"Um, it's a long story," stalled the demigod, knowing his mother wouldn't be happy if she heard all the details, quickly running over the memories to decide which ones to edit. "Maybe we could tell you all about it over lunch?"

With a speculative look, letting them know that she was ready for them and knew exactly how to drag the last detail out of them, she nodded. "All right. Hercules, you cut up some bread while I pour the soup and lay out the cheese."

Hercules was right…it was a long story, and she didn't let them up from the table until she was certain she'd heard it all. Oh, maybe not in words, but the looks they gave each other from time to time told her everything she really wanted to know. It had been hard, dangerous and at one point she was glad it would be almost a month before she'd see Chiron…maybe by then, her anger at the risks he'd taken with their lives would be assuaged. But, more, as she watched them and listened, she saw and heard something she'd been watching for, for all of Hercules' life. The bond was there, the deep and mature friendship cemented by love and commitment to one another, that she'd first seen when that stranger had come to her from the future to save her and her unborn son from a crazy, murderous goddess. They were no longer boys, they were men…men who would change her world for the better and who would stand by each other, no matter what, for all the years to come.

Smiling quietly, she reflected back on the day that she had persuaded the old magistrate to give Iolaus a second chance, so very glad that she'd had the opportunity to help him find the right path. She'd owed him her life, and he didn't even know that yet…owed him since, more than once, for having protected her and her son. If, in some small way, she'd been able to help him toward the life he was destined to lead, she was grateful.

Finally, she let them go, sending them out to the old fishing hole to catch dinner. As they laughed and teased one another, their voices drifting back to her on the breeze as they headed across the meadow, she looked to the sky and thanked Zeus for Hercules, for the gift of such a wonderful son…and the Fates, for having sent her Iolaus, who was the son of her heart.

For just a moment, a worried frown puckered her brow. There was a new magistrate in town and Alcmene hadn't found him as…wise, she supposed, trying to be kind, as the last one who had retired a couple of months before and was still away, visiting family in the north. She hoped the new man wouldn't give Iolaus any grief. Shrugging, she told herself not to be silly…Iolaus had fulfilled the terms of his parole and had the papers to prove it. Everything was going to be just fine, now. With a satisfied smile and a sigh of perfect contentment, she turned back to her beloved garden.

* * *

"I want him OUT of our house and I want it made clear that he is no longer welcome here," Electra stated flatly, brooking no argument, her colour high in her cheeks, her eyes sparking with rage as she glared at her husband, refusing to even spare a withering glance toward her disgustingly offensive brother-in-law, Laontis. She'd endured enough of his foul presence, as had her daughters. It was over, finished, and she could care less if she never saw him again.

Anteus sighed and swallowed back his desire to rage at his wife. How dare she be so rude to his brother? What did it matter if this house, and all their wealth, was hers before they'd married. It was his now, and she should guard her tongue. Coldly, his jaws tight and his face drawn and white with anger, he snapped, "Silence, woman."

"_**Silence**_?" she roared back, advancing on him, not the least bit intimidated by his evident anger. "Silence? Oh, no. I've had enough of him…and if you weren't so blind and stupid, you'd have him whipped and banished. He is far too ready to force his affections on any female who has the misfortune to blunder into his path… including me…and your daughters. I can handle him but I won't have Leandra and Minerva at risk. I won't. So…either tell him to get out, or I'm leaving with my daughters…and I won't be shy about telling anyone who asks why I've left you."

Anteus turned his head away as if he'd just been physically slapped. With great effort, he forced back his anger, and tried for a more reasonable tone. "Surely, you are exaggerating…" he began, only to have his brother cut in, rudely.

"By the gods, man, she has you twisted 'round her finger," Laontis drawled contemptuously, shaking his head at his brother's propensity to always seek a conciliation with the hag. If she was his wife, he'd have a more ready response…one that would put the fear of Tartarus into the harpy's heart. As for those whelps of hers, they were of no concern to Anteus, no family to either of them. As a widow, she'd brought the girls as babes into her marriage.

Irritated, Anteus shifted his gaze to his brother. "You're not helping," he stated coldly, his voice low and harsh. "Perhaps you'd better be on your way. I will see you later, at the Hound of Artemis tavern. We can have a drink and sort this out over lunch."

Shrugging, Laontis sniffed and turned away, leaving with ill grace.

Turning back to Electra, Anteus stated, "He is my brother and you will welcome him to our home…and you will treat him with the respect he is due."

Glaring at him, she hissed, "Oh, I do, husband. I give him exactly the respect he deserves. He's a rutting bull, ugly, mean and dangerous. Keep him away from me and my daughters, or I promise you, you will be sorry."

Before he could respond further, she turned and stalked from the solar.

* * *

The next morning, Hercules and Iolaus set off toward Thebes, promising to pick up some supplies at the market while they were there. The day was bright with promise, the sky cloudless with a light breeze that bore the scent of the spring's blossoms. Lighthearted, on the brink of their life as adults, they kibitzed and laughed, reminiscing on one incident or another of their childhood when they passed a familiar landmark, as they ambled toward town.

When they arrived, they were greeted by any number of people who were pleased to see them, if a little surprised, as most knew their time at the Academy was not yet, quite, over. The town was bustling, as it was most mornings as the merchants and craftsmen set up their wares, goods, produce and baked goods in their stalls and booths in the market.

As they arrived at the edge of the busy center square, Hercules asked, "Do you want me to go with you to see the magistrate?"

"No, Herc, I'll be fine," Iolaus replied. While he appreciated his friend's offer, this was the final chapter of his old life, and he wanted to close it on his own. He still had never confided a whole lot to his friend about what his life had been like in those years, and preferred that things stay that way. It was enough that Hercules knew he'd been a thief…he didn't need to hear all the nitty-gritty little details that might well come up as his case was recalled by the magistrate. "Why don't you get started with the shopping for Alcmene and I'll join you as soon as I can?"

"Sounds like a plan, buddy," the demigod agreed, though he gave Iolaus a last look of appraisal before he turned away to ensure to his own satisfaction that his best friend really was comfortable with conducting this errand for Chiron on his own. But, Iolaus looked certain, his eyes clear and his expression confident, so Hercules smiled, laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder for a moment, then wandered off into the crowd.

Iolaus hitched his pack higher on his shoulder and turned to skirt the market square to head down along a lane to the magistrate's office…but he stopped short in surprise.

"Neidana! Is it really you?" he gaped at the fetching girl with a basket teeming with flowers over her arm, obviously headed toward the market. The last time he'd seen her, she'd been a little waif, with big eyes and a gamin grin, too fragile and sweet to survive the streets. He'd 'adopted' her, sort of, watching out for her, making sure she got enough to eat and stayed out of trouble. The sparkling emerald eyes were the same, the gamin grin…but her hair had become a wild, luxurious chestnut mane and, well, she'd grown some in the last two years.

Dropping her basket, she flew at him, laughing with delight as she wrapped him in an eager hug. "Iolaus!" she exclaimed. "You're back! Oh, I've missed you so much!"

"Wow," he breathed, then swallowed, holding her back a little. "By the gods, girl, you've…uh…grown up."

At the sudden shyness in her eyes, he shook his head to clear it. She might look like a budding seductress, but it was clear that she was still a child inside. Smiling widely at her, he sighed, "I've missed you, too. I'm so glad to see you! I was worried, when I…uh…had to leave so suddenly…"

The grin was back as she teased, "Left? You mean, when you got sent away to the Academy…because you got caught?"

"Yeah, that's what I meant," he allowed, winking at her. "But, it looks like you've been okay."

Nodding, she bent to lift her basket, holding it proudly as she showed it off to him. "I remembered what you told me, that I should find something I liked to do, and then try to earn a living from it. Well, I've always loved weaving and flowers, so I started weaving baskets with reeds and then filling them with flowers from the meadows and forests around Thebes…then, first I sell the flowers, and then the basket. I haven't gotten rich, but I make enough to eat," she explained.

The basket was intricately woven, beautiful, and the flowers were fresh blooms, some still a little damp with dew, rich with fragrance.

"Brilliant!" Iolaus praised her enthusiastically. "I'll come look for you later and buy some of your flowers to take home to Alcmene later."

Smiling happily, she asked, "So…are you back?"

"Not for good, not yet at least," he explained. "But, I'm graduating from the Academy next month and then I expect Hercules and I will come home, for a while, anyway. I'm on my way now to the magistrate's office to give him documents that attest to the fact I've fulfilled the conditions of my parole."

Hugging him again with delight, she cried, "Oh, Iolaus, I'm so proud of you! I knew you'd do great!" Pulling away, however, her bright expression clouded a little. "Do you know the old magistrate retired?" she asked.

"No, I didn't know," he replied. "Who's got the job now?"

"Anteus," she sighed heavily with a grimace.

"Oh," Iolaus responded hollowly. 'Well, this should be a fond reunion,' he thought dismally. Anteus had been the captain of the town guard and they'd had any number of run-ins in the years when Iolaus had been stealing to survive. There was no love lost between them. At the worried look in her eyes, though, he set aside his own trepidation. With a determined grin, he reassured her, "So what? I've met the conditions and have the proof…he might not like it, but, well, there isn't anything he can do to me now."

"You're right, I know," she agreed, relief in her eyes. In years gone by, she'd often overheard Anteus growling to one guard or another that if he ever caught Iolaus, the boy would pay the maximum penalty for his crimes. When Iolaus was finally caught, she'd seen the man gloat at the trial, eagerly waiting for the sentencing of amputation and prison. He'd been furious when the old magistrate had relented, giving the youth a second chance. But, Iolaus _was_ right. There was _nothing_ Anteus could do to him now. "Come on, I'll walk with you to his office."

Looping an arm through his, she chattered all the way past the mouth of an alley and then down around a short curve in the lane. As they rounded the curve, a big man brushed roughly by them, cursing that they should watch where they were going. They'd both recognized Laontis and shrugged off his abuse…he was a bully from 'way back and his muttering didn't concern them. Iolaus' attention was caught by the guards he saw posted outside the magistrate's office. "That's new," he murmured.

"Yeah," Neidana agreed. "Anteus likes all the pomp and ceremony…likes people to know he's important and that they should be afraid of him."

Iolaus shook his head, then leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek. "I'll see you later," he promised.

"All right," she smiled, as she turned to slowly retrace her steps, back around the curve to the market at the far end of the lane, her thoughts full of memories of all that Iolaus had done for her in the years past, sincerely happy to know he'd done so well.

* * *

Iolaus nodded at the surly guards, then pushed open the door, taking a breath in preparation for what likely to be an unpleasant experience. Though he didn't know the man well, he remembered Anteus and his brother Laontis. Anteus had always spurned the people who lived on the street, secure in his own wealth and mean in his judgments of those who had less. He had always liked having authority over those he considered beneath him, and though he hadn't needed the job after his marriage, he'd kept on as Captain of the Guard. He'd been mean, sometimes brutal, like his brother. Laontis, the younger of the two men, had been an accomplished bully, and sometimes worse, though there'd never been any formal complaint against the man. Street people didn't make complaints against powerful citizens. They just tried to stay out of his way. It seemed that not much had changed…if anything, being magistrate only gave Anteus more power. Reminding himself that Anteus had no power over him now, Iolaus stepped into the cool chamber, wondering how best to approach this interview.

Anteus looked up as the door swung closed, coolly studying the young man standing there somewhat uncertainly. His brow furled as he tried to place the blond youth, certain there was something familiar about him. "Yes?" he inquired, his voice flat, "did you want something?"

"Uh, yeah," Iolaus nodded as he stepped forward. Deciding to go the formal route, he pulled his pack from his shoulder and drew the bound scrolls from within. "My name is Iolaus, and I've brought you some documents concerning the conditions of my parole from Chiron, the Headmaster of the Academy near Corinth."

Recognition finally sparked in Anteus' eyes, which then grew hard with memory. "Iolaus? The thief that was sent to Chiron to be sorted out?"

Clearing his throat, the ex-thief nodded. "Yes, sir…that would be me," he replied, trying to keep his tone steady. "But, that was years ago. I'm not a thief anymore."

The contempt in the man's eyes made it clear he didn't believe that for a moment. Holding out an imperious hand, Anteus waited for the scrolls to be passed to him. His lips were thin as he muttered, "I knew you'd never make it to graduation," he snapped, assuming Iolaus was here because he'd failed at the school. What other reason could there be for Chiron to be sending documents to his attention? "My predecessor was a sentimental old fool to have thought a rotten kid like you would ever change."

Startled at the virulence in the older man's tone, Iolaus paused for a moment before handing over the documents. "Actually, sir, those records will show that I've completed the course of study and will be graduating at the end of the month. In fact, Chiron has included a scroll for your signature, for the school records, to indicate a full pardon from all previous charges."

Snorting, Anteus leaned over the desk and unceremoniously ripped the scrolls from Iolaus' grip. "A pardon? Don't be ridiculous," he sniffed. "You had the unprecedented luck to be granted an opportunity to attend the Academy rather than go to prison as you should have done. You are a thief…and the record will stand."

Iolaus blinked, and felt his temper spark. "Now, just wait a minute…"

"You hold it right there," Anteus snarled, rising to his feet…a considerably taller man than the youth before him, he consciously tried to use his height to intimidate. "If I'd been magistrate at the time, there would have been no 'parole' nonsense. Street rats like you don't change, you just get sneakier, that's all. I wouldn't trust you as far as I can see you. You forfeited your right to be part of decent society a long time ago, boy."

Iolaus flushed, then went pale as he tried to slow his breathing. Getting into a fight with the magistrate wouldn't help anything. Taking a deep breath, keeping his voice low and steady, he said, "You'll want to look at the documents. You will see that I have met the conditions imposed by the court. If you choose not to provide Chiron with the document he has requested, then you may wish to draft a note to him, expressing your view, that I can take back to him."

Rolling his eyes, Anteus waved Iolaus away. "As if I could ever trust you to carry such a document back to Chiron," he muttered, dismissing Iolaus. As much as he'd like to rectify the miscarriage of justice that had kept this rotten piece of goods out of jail, he was bound by the court's earlier decision. The best he could hope for was that the youth went somewhere else after he graduated and would never be seen in Thebes again. "Well, you've brought the documents…now get out of my sight."

Swallowing, Iolaus paused a moment, tempted to argue further, but then his shoulders slumped a little as he turned away. He'd never expected a pardon…it was foolish to be so disappointed. The main thing was that he'd fulfilled the conditions of freedom imposed upon him. In another month, he wouldn't be accountable to anyone but himself and his own conscience.

* * *

Neidana was just passing the mouth of the alley when Laontis stepped out of the shadows, into her path. He'd noticed her as he'd charged past, still angry over the scene at his brother's home that morning. A pretty little thing, he remembered seeing her often around the market, selling her flowers and baskets. He'd slowed his steps, thinking she was just the thing to brighten his day, and had waited out of sight, to determine which way she was going. When he'd heard her coming in his direction, he'd moved up the lane to wait just in the mouth of the alley.

"Oh!" she exclaimed in surprise, taking a step back, then moved to the side, to skirt around him.

But, he took her arm in a firm grip as he said, "What's your hurry, sweetheart? I'd like to get know you better."

Swallowing, she tried to pull her arm away, but he was too strong. "I'm sorry, I have to get to the market…" she began, but he cut her off.

Fingering the heavy money pouch at his belt, he leered, "A blossom like you can make a good deal more selling yourself than those pathetic weeds. Come, girl, don't be foolish…and don't be coy…"

"Let me go!" she protested, as he began to drag her toward the mouth of the alley.

But, he was determined. Frightened, she dropped her basket to pry his fingers from her arm, but she only found herself caught in a bruising grip and he hauled her after him, pulling her close as they entered the shadows. Leaning forward, he tried to force a kiss, but she struggled away.

"NO!" she screamed. "Help me! Someone help me!"

He smacked her roughly across the face, stunning her and shook her hard. "Shut up!" he growled, then ripped the bodice of her gown.

Neidana whimpered as she struggled frantically, terrified now and desperate to escape as he mauled her. He shook her again, hit her again, and again, staggering her, but one hand always held her tight in a relentless grip. He was too big, too strong…she couldn't escape. She began to beat at him, clawing at his face and body, not really aware when the chain around his neck came loose, his small, golden medallion of Zeus in her fist.

Angry now, wanting to hurt her, to possess her, he pushed her hard against the stone wall, pressing himself against her. She pushed and struggled, screaming again, as tears spilled onto her cheeks. One of her hands closed around the hilt of the knife in his belt, and, desperate, not really thinking clearly, just knowing she had to escape, she pulled the blade free.

* * *

As he rounded the curve, heading back to the market, Iolaus saw the spilled basket of flowers and frowned. Loping forward, he heard the sounds of a scuffle in the alley just a few paces ahead, and he picked up his speed. "Neidana?" he called out.

She screamed just as he reached the head of the alley. Racing in, he recognized that lout Laontis and realized what was happening. "LET HER GO!" he yelled as he launched himself at the man, intent upon saving her.

Maddened by fear, unaware that help was at hand, Neidana thrust the blade into her assailant's side, once and then again.

Leontis grunted and went still, his eyes wide with disbelief and shock until they clouded and his grip loosened as he crumpled to the ground.

Startled by the man's collapse, Iolaus looked from Laontis', and the blood on his mantle, to Neidana, and the bloody knife in her hand. "Oh, no," he whispered.

She was trembling, weeping uncontrollably. "He…he tried to…" she gasped, her voice breaking. "I didn't mean to…."

"I know, I know," Iolaus assured her, taking the knife from her and pulling her into a quick hug. "It'll be all right." But, he was scared for her. Laontis was a powerful man…Anteus his brother. They'd show her no mercy, and there were no other witnesses to stand with her besides himself. Iolaus had a grim idea of how worthless his own testimony would be.

Suddenly, he heard the pounding of heavy boots, and realized the guards outside Anteus' office must have heard the screams.

"You have to go, run!" Iolaus urged her, pushing her away toward the far end of the alley.

"Run? But…" she protested, confused, uncertain. Still in shock.

"There's no time to argue," he hissed, keeping his voice down so the approaching guards wouldn't hear him. "Trust me…GO!"

Old habits kicked in. For years, Iolaus had protected her, saved her from danger. When he'd told her to run in the past, she'd run…and she ran now, without looking back. She disappeared out of the far end of the alley just as the guards charged in from the lane.

Iolaus turned to face them, not even realizing that he still held the bloody knife in his hand. "It's not what you think…" he began, but one guard simply smashed him up against the wall, knocking the blade from his fist and pinning him with a hard arm against his throat, making him gasp for air. The other guard knelt to turn the victim over.

"Merciful Hera," he grunted, appalled as he reached for a pulse, then turned to look up at his colleague. "It's the magistrate's brother…and he's dead."

The guard restraining Iolaus swallowed hard, knowing there would be hell to pay for this. "At least we got the killer," he muttered, turning back to Iolaus and driving a hard fist into his gut, winding him, making him gag.

The screams had drawn the attention of others in the market, and a crowd was quickly forming at the mouth of the alley, picking up the exchange between the two guards and muttering amongst themselves, spreading the news.

"Laontis is dead…"

"They caught the killer…"

Drawn as well by the screams, Hercules had also headed toward the lane off the market to see what was going on. He frowned when he saw the crowd that had gathered, trying to push his way through as he listened to the whispered murmurs of what had happened. But he froze when he saw the guards push out of the alley, shoving through the front edge of the crowd to move in the other direction, hauling the 'murderer' between them.

"Iolaus!" the demigod gasped, trying to make sense of what he was seeing, hearing. But, there was no sense to be made of it. This was a mistake…it had to be. He pushed and shoved to make his way to the far side of the crowd, but the lane was narrow and the crowd large. By the time he finally made it through, and raced down the lane and round the curve, the guards had hauled Iolaus into the magistrate's office, slamming and locking the door behind them.

Hercules shouted and pounded on the door, knowing he could well knock it down, but reluctant to destroy the magistrate's property if he didn't have to…it would only make matters worse. But, if only they would let him, let him find out what had happened, he knew he could convince them that they were wrong about Iolaus…his best friend wasn't a murderer. There was no way he'd ever believe that.

* * *

Anteus looked up, scowling at the rude intrusion. "What's the meaning of this?" he demanded, with a cold glance at the battered Iolaus, who was held upright between his two men, as he turned to the senior guard for an explanation.

"I'm sorry to inform you, sir, but this lout has just murdered your brother, Laontis. We've found this knife in his hand, and he was standing over the body," the man informed him grimly.

"Laontis? Murdered?" Anteus gasped, the words like blows, battering his body, making his chest tight. Stunned, his gaze turned to the bloody knife, the knife he'd given his brother on his last birthday. Suddenly, he felt rage swell within him as he lurched from around the desk and lunged toward Iolaus, punching him hard on the jaw. "You worthless piece of shit!" he growled. "I'll see you hanged for this!"

Stunned by the blow, Iolaus shook his head as he tried to explain. "You don't understand," he protested. "It wasn't murder…"

But, Anteus just hit him again. "Shut your foul mouth," he ordered, trembling with his rage, having to restrain himself from strangling the kid with his own hands. His voice filled with loathing, he snarled to the guards, "Lock him up…no food, no water and no visitors until I say so."

"Yes, sir," the guard acknowledged and then they hauled Iolaus out the side door of the office, that connected to a hall and then down a few steps to the cellblock beyond.

Anteus watched them go, at first not even registering the pounding and shouting at the door. Taking deep breaths to calm himself, his eyes pressed closed against his grief, he stood silently in the middle of his chamber. But the noise intruded relentlessly and he finally stirred himself to unbolt and open the door.

"What do you want?" he demanded harshly.

"Please," Hercules stammered. "There's been some kind of mistake. You have my friend, Iolaus…"

"Your _friend_ is a murderer," Anteus snarled, his eyes again lit with rage.

"NO!" Hercules protested. "That's not possible…if you'd just…"

"He murdered my brother…he was found over the body with my brother's bloody knife in his hand," Anteus snapped.

Hercules gasped, his eyes wide with disbelief. "Can I see…"

"No visitors," Anteus growled as he began to close the door.

"But…" Hercules tried to reason with him, but the heavy door was slammed in his face and he heard the sound of the bolt slipping into place.

Taking a step back, Hercules stared at the door, then up at the sturdy building. This couldn't be happening! Stunned for a moment, he tried to think of what to do next. Gritting his jaw, he turned back down the lane. He'd find out what had happened back in that alley…and then he'd get Iolaus out of there.

* * *

The guards threw Iolaus into the dreary cell of chill gray stone. There were no windows, no furnishings but a ragged and filthy mat in the corner and a foul, malodorous bucket. Following him inside, they hauled him to his feet, and though he lashed out with his feet and tried to squirm out of their grip, he was still dizzy and disoriented from the blows he'd taken earlier, unequal to their combined strength. They pounded their fists into his body and head mercilessly, leaving him gasping for breath and only half conscious. Releasing their grip on him, they watched coldly as he crumpled to the floor, then kicked him for good measure, forcing unwilling moans from his bruised and bleeding lips.

One guard hauled over the chain that was bolted to a ring in the wall, and snapped the manacle around Iolaus' ankle. It would allow him to move around the cell, but that was all.

With a last look down at him, curled now on his side, his breathing rough and unsteady, they turned, slammed the heavy iron-barred door shut, locked it and left him in the dark.

* * *

Hercules examined the scene of the crime just inside the mouth of the alley. The light was dim, heavily shadowed by the high buildings to either side. Someone had already carried the body away. There were so many tracks, so much refuse, it was impossible to determine who else had been in the alley just before Laontis had been killed. Frustrated, he turned away, heading back to the lane, his eye lingering for a moment on a trampled basket of wilted, withering flowers. But he didn't think anything of it…just something someone in the crowd had dropped in the excitement.

Running agitated fingers through his hair, he looked down the lane toward the magistrate's office and the jail beyond. Laontis had been Anteus' brother. There would be no mercy for the man accused of that murder, Hercules was certain. This wasn't something he could fight alone…he might be Zeus' son, but that didn't mean much to anyone in Thebes, and there were many who didn't really believe it anyway, preferring the more spurious old rumours that his mother had been unfaithful to his father and that he was just some kind of freak with extraordinary strength.

Swallowing the bile in his throat, beating back the anxiety that chilled his heart, he turned back toward the market square, then across it to the small messenger business down yet another lane. A few minutes later, after having scrawled out a hasty message to Chiron, and another to Jason, he paid to have the scrolls delivered as quickly as possible. Then, he went home to tell his mother what had happened.

Hercules didn't know all the truth of what had happened that afternoon. But he did know that Iolaus would never have murdered that man in cold blood. If his friend had, indeed, killed the man, there would have been a good reason. 'If'…and Hercules was by no means certain that Iolaus had spilled the man's blood. There would be a way to sort this mess out, to get to the truth, he was certain of it.

He had to be certain…because there was no way he was going to even begin imagining the worst. That Iolaus would be convicted of the crime and condemned to die.

* * *

The cold dampness of the stone floor seeped into his body, chilling him, and the discomfort drew him back to full consciousness. Moaning, Iolaus wiped away the blood around his nose and mouth with the back of his hand, as he looked around the dim interior, lit only by the torches that flickered out in the passageway. Spotting the ragged mat of filthy reeds, he crawled over to it and collapsed upon it on his back. Damn but they'd done a good number on his ribs, he thought, breathing shallowly to ease the cramp in his chest.

Staring up at the wooden ceiling, he sighed as he rubbed his sore chest. They hadn't listened to him…he'd tried to tell them that he hadn't killed Laontis, but they hadn't listened.

And now, he wondered if that wasn't, maybe, a good thing.

Poor Neidana, gods she'd been terrified, with good reason. She hadn't meant to kill that bastard…she was just trying to protect herself. But, who would believe that or care, even if they did believe it? Looking around the cold cell, remembering the abuse he'd suffered already, Iolaus knew she would never be able to survive similar treatment. Gods, she was just an innocent kid, but they'd hurt her and likely kill her, regardless of the fact that she'd been the victim. It had been instinctive when he'd urged her to flee the alley, a simple need to protect her, but now he thought that he'd done the right thing. He couldn't imagine condemning her to such a fate as this. With luck, no one would ever have to know that she'd ever been near the place.

Which left him in an interesting predicament.

Iolaus stared sightlessly into the dim light as he thought his way through the situation. He'd been found in the alley, alone, with the murder weapon in his hand and the dead man at his feet. He had a history of having been found guilty of theft and Anteus had made it very clear that those past transgressions were still very much on his record.

"Face it, Iolaus," he sighed. "You're dead meat."

Swallowing hard against the nausea that threatened as his stomach revolted at the very idea of dying, trying to keep his breathing even, he fought the fear that built in his chest. They'd hang him for sure for this. Wrapping his arms around his chest, he fought the burning in his eyes, tried to breathe past the sudden tightness in his chest as he grappled with the emotions that surged through him.

'I can't believe this is happening,' he groaned to himself. His life had turned around. Just a few weeks ago, he and Hercules had beaten all the odds to best the Snow Bear, together, and had discovered the incredible depths of commitment and friendship they shared for one another.

'Hercules,' he thought then, wondering what was going on with his friend. Herc would have found out what happened by now…and knowing Herc, he wouldn't believe Iolaus would just kill a man for no reason. His friend would be going nuts, not being able to get in and see him, to find out what was going on. He sure knew he'd be in a fine frenzy if their situations were reversed. For a moment, Iolaus swallowed, wondering if Hercules would get himself into trouble by trying to break him out, and decided that, no, not likely, not right away, anyway. Unlike himself, Herc tended to try other options first before he got truly desperate. But, he didn't want Herc getting into a mess for his sake…which meant he couldn't allow Hercules to try to break him out if all else failed and he was condemned for what looked a lot like murder.

"I don't want to die," he whispered hoarsely into the darkness. He'd faced that possibility before, had written himself off more than once, convinced that his death was inevitable. Years ago, the idea of it hadn't hurt this much…he'd had a lot less to live for. But, now, after having met the challenges posed by the Academy…after having cemented his relationship with Hercules…after having dared to dream about what life could be like after graduation…it tore him up inside to think he'd lose it all now.

Once the first tidal wave of emotion had swept past, leaving Iolaus feeling wrung out and dazed, vulnerable to the damp that soaked into his aching muscles, he stared into the darkness, the candle having flickered and expired some time before.

Sighing, Iolaus reflected again that Hercules wouldn't believe this, would try to clear him. Was that possible without implicating Neidana? Scowling into the dark, Iolaus wondered if he could get himself out of this mess without her being hurt instead. Maybe if he just said that he came across Laontis, and found him dead, pulling out the knife unconsciously…would anyone else have seen her leaving the alley? Or seen Laontis push her into the alley in the first place? How could he know? If there was any chance that the poor kid could be in trouble for only defending herself, Iolaus didn't want to take the risk. Which brought him back to Hercules. If Herc thought someone else had stabbed Laontis, he'd never give up looking until he found out who had done the deadly deed.

Iolaus rubbed his aching head, fingering his bruised jaw, his tongue worrying at a loose tooth. Wearily, he reviewed his situation again. He was currently accused of murdering the magistrate's brother, and the magistrate wanted his head for it. As things stood, with no self-defence, he was a dead man who just hadn't stopped breathing yet.

Not a happy thought. Not by a long shot. 'Gods,' he whispered again in despair. 'I _really_ don't want to die…'

If he claimed to be an innocent bystander, then ultimately Neidana was at risk…and if they found out about her, she'd be the one to die. Closing his eyes, he shook his head. He couldn't save his own life only if it cost her hers.

Could he claim Laontis had attacked him? Why would Laontis have done that? Maybe if he claimed they'd jostled one another in the lane, and Laontis had taken insult, striking him and he'd fought back, and Laontis had pulled his knife, then fell on it in the scuffle…maybe he could make a case for self-defence. Iolaus had then pulled the knife out of his body, hoping to help him, but he was already dead. Wryly, Iolaus twisted his lips. It was a stretch to believe someone as big as Laontis would end up on the losing end of a scuffle between them, but Iolaus could make the point that he was a trained warrior. Sighing, he rolled over onto his back and rubbed his sore chest. It wasn't a great story, as stories go…but it was the best he could come up with.

It would have to do…it was all he had.

'Dammit,' he cursed, feeling a surge of anger at the danger he was in. It was Laontis' own fault that he was dead. The stupid bastard had been a bully all his life and someone was bound to fight back sometime. Why did he have to go and die now…why did his worthless life have to create such misery, such risk to Iolaus' own continued existence? It wasn't fair! Biting his lip to keep it from trembling, Iolaus shivered at the futility of it all. The only very cold comfort he could take from any of it was that Neidana, at least, should be okay. Maybe she'd have a better chance at life, have a home and family someday…maybe, ultimately, that was the best he could hope for.

Iolaus was no fool. He knew Anteus despised him, on principle if not personally, and would want revenge for the death of his brother. The magistrate would never accept that it could have been self-defence, and would probably cite Iolaus' criminal record…and claim that Iolaus had tried to rob his brother, killing him in the process. 'Back to being dead meat,' Iolaus reflected hopelessly. He wasn't doing a good job of making himself feel better about any of this, or about the odds of getting out of this alive.

Once again, despair washed over him.

Curling onto his side, his knees drawn up and his arms crossed over his chest, one hand covering his mouth to hold back the sounds of his quiet sobs, he wept bitterly for the unfairness of it all…with an aching heart for all that he'd never know of life…adventure and being with Herc, making a difference, doing good… having a family, kids of his own…growing old. Alone in the cold, indifferent darkness, aching with pain, Iolaus mourned 'what might have been'….

* * *

Electra gazed with loathing upon the corpse of her husband's brother, unable to feel any grief that he was dead. Idly, she noticed the long rows of scratch marks on his flaccid face, chest and forearms, as if he'd been clawed by someone desperate. Flicking aside his torn tunic, she noted that ridiculous medal of Zeus was missing, a dark abrasion around his neck as if it had been torn away. Perhaps someone had robbed him after all, as Anteus believed. Frankly, she didn't care.

Indifferently, she turned away, waving to her maid servants to go on with their task of washing and swathing his body.

He'd be cremated at sunset.

And, good riddance to him, she thought.

* * *

Alcmene had been appalled when Hercules returned home alone and told her what had happened. "But, that's ridiculous!" she'd exclaimed. "Iolaus would never kill a man, certainly not in cold blood!"

"I know," her son had agreed miserably. "But, Anteus is convinced that Iolaus is guilty…and he wouldn't even let me see him."

"We'll see about that," she'd replied, sharply, more angry than frightened at that point. Anteus was a fool. How he'd ever managed to win the position of magistrate was beyond her. Pulling off her apron, she'd taken her son by the arm and together they set out to Thebes. But, though they argued and insisted, it got them nowhere with the merciless magistrate. He was angry and bereft…he had no time or interest for their anxieties about the scum who had killed his brother.

Though they tried again the next day, Anteus still had not relented. Discouraged, fear now warring with indignation, anxiety for Iolaus' welfare in their hearts, they had no choice but to wait for reinforcements.

* * *

Iolaus had long gone past being hungry and thirsty. His stomach cramped from lack of food, and he felt nauseous and weak, light-headed. His lips were cracking a little from dryness, and he was shivering with chills from the persistent damp and cold of the cell. His head still throbbed and his chest still ached, but he figured his injuries weren't life threatening, and then snickered with grim and bitter amusement. 'As if it mattered,' he thought.

All through the long night past, and for most of the day, when he hadn't been sleeping fitfully, jerking awake from nightmares, he'd gone over and over the situation, trying to find a better, more hopeful, option for defending himself. But, he hadn't come up with any.

As the hours dragged past, he figured the sole redeeming factor of being left alone to suffer and freeze was that it gave him lots of time to embellish his story, to make it sound as convincing as possible.

* * *

Chiron and Jason arrived together the next day, having met on the road, going first to Alcmene's cottage to find Hercules and learn more of what had transpired. Both were infuriated to learn that Iolaus had been permitted no visitors and wondered grimly how he was being treated within the confines of the local jail. It wasn't reassuring to learn that the magistrate had a personal stake in the situation.

The four of them set off together, intent upon getting to the bottom of this problem, which meant that they needed to see Iolaus and get his version of what had taken place. When they stormed into Anteus' office, he looked up in annoyance, recognizing Alcmene and Hercules from the afternoon before, and assuming the centaur was the famous Chiron. He could care less who the other richly dressed youth was.

"I've told you," he stated coldly, forestalling their demands, "the prisoner is not allowed visitors."

Alcmene bit back an exclamation of disgust, while Chiron simply regarded the man with cold and angry eyes. Hercules was about to start tearing the place apart, but Jason laid a staying hand on his arm as the King of Corinth moved forward. With a glance at Chiron, who nodded that Jason should speak first, the young man introduced himself. "I am Jason, King of Corinth," he stated with cool dignity. "I am dismayed to learn that one of my best friends is being held incommunicado and wish to rectify the situation without having to draw the King of Thebes into the discussion, if that is possible."

Anteus paled a little and swallowed. How had that wretched thief come to befriend royalty? It was one thing to ignore a slut like Alcmene, and her bastard son, even to refuse a renowned warrior like Chiron, but he dare not take the same attitude with a King.

Standing, inclining his head a little in deference, Anteus murmured, "Your Highness, I did not recognize you."

"Evidently," Jason replied with cold hauteur.

"I regret that someone of your distinction has been bothered with this matter. Perhaps you are unaware of the details. The man, Iolaus, murdered my brother yesterday in cold blood, no doubt while trying to steal from him."

"Iolaus is not a thief," Jason replied, his voice tight. "And, while I sympathize with your loss, until we have spoken with him, I refuse to believe that he murdered anyone."

"But," Anteus began, only to be cut off by the angry King.

"I see I shall have to speak to King Theophilus to obtain reasonable justice in this town," Jason stated, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Anteus called out. If the king became involved, he'd lose control of the situation. No telling what deals might be made between two rulers, and he was determined that the slime in his jail would hang for murdering his brother. "All right…but only one may see him at a time, and only with a guard present. I will determine when he might have visitors."

"I'm assuming that you will determine that Iolaus 'might' receive a visitor _now_," Jason pressed, his eyes flashing.

"Yes, fine, one of you may see him for a few minutes," Anteus finally agreed grudgingly.

They looked at one another for a moment. Alcmene, as Iolaus' surrogate mother, wanted desperately to assure herself that he was all right, but recognized that she was not the one most able to help him right now. Hercules, too, wanted nothing so much as to see his best friend, but he swallowed, looking between Jason and Chiron.

"Chiron," Jason suggested, "you have more experience than any of us, and are likely the most objective amongst us…perhaps you are the best one to see him first, to get the facts of what happened."

Nodding, the centaur laid a hand on Hercules' shoulder while he sent a reassuring look toward Alcmene.

Anteus called one of the guards, who led Chiron into the dim hallway beyond the magistrate's chambers, while the others went outside to wait.

* * *

As Chiron followed the guard, he stated, "I will wish to interview the guards who found Iolaus with the body and arrested him."

"No problem, sir," the man replied amiably enough. "Mellius and I were the ones who arrested him."

By then, they had arrived outside the cell. Iolaus, who had heard Chiron's voice, had stood to greet his Headmaster. When the cell door scraped open, and the centaur entered ahead of the guard, Iolaus said diffidently, "Chiron, I'm sorry you've been dragged into this mess…"

Shaking his head briskly, Chiron's intelligent eyes took in his cadet's haggard appearance. "What have they done to you?" he demanded, turning to shoot an angry glare at the guard.

"Well, uh," the hapless official muttered, "he resisted arrest and the magistrate ordered he be held with no food or water…."

"For two days!" the centaur raged. "So far as I know, he has not yet been on trial, his guilt not judged. You have no right to deny him sustenance…or proper treatment."

"I'm just following orders, sir," the guard replied belligerently.

Disgusted, Chiron turned back to Iolaus, moving forward to examine him, much to the young man's embarrassment. "I'm all right, Chiron," he insisted.

Worried, the centaur could hear the beginnings of congestion in Iolaus' chest, and see the slight flush of fever on his pale cheeks, the glazing of illness in his eyes. The lad had scarcely been well enough to leave the infirmary…the last thing he'd needed was a beating and to be left in a cold cell with neither food nor water. "No, you're not all right," the centaur murmured, "but I will see to that later. Tell me what happened."

Swallowing, Iolaus looked away, unable to hold Chiron's penetrating gaze as he told his tale. "Well, uh, I'd just finished seeing Anteus, to give him your scrolls. He'd indicated that he'd refuse to sign the scroll granting a pardon, that my record would stand. Anyway, when I left, I was angry, and I wasn't watching where I was going. I ran into Laontis, and he took exception to almost being bowled over and he shoved me, and then slapped me. I…I wasn't thinking and shoved him back. We ended up in a fight and well, he pulled his knife. I managed to trip him and he fell on it. I'd just checked to see if I could help him, and pulled out the knife, when the guards found me standing over his body," he blurted out, scarcely with taking a breath.

Frowning, Chiron thought about what he was hearing. Iolaus was tense, not looking at him, and his voice was more in keeping with a recitation in class than a statement of a brawl that had ended in death. "Did you resist arrest?" he asked, reserving judgment.

Iolaus immediately turned his gaze back to Chiron as he answered truthfully, "No, sir. They pushed me against the wall, then hauled me here, after beating me. No one would listen to my side of what happened. Anteus hit me a few times, then I was brought in here…and beaten again."

"So, you're saying you acted in self-defence," Chiron replied, his voice dry, his eyes assessing. When Iolaus held his gaze this time, almost defiantly, as he answered, "Yes, sir," the centaur knew he wasn't getting the whole story, perhaps none of the true story. Pausing a moment, he asked, "Did you try to rob Laontis?"

"No, Chiron!" Iolaus protested, honestly appalled that his Headmaster could even consider he'd do such a thing.

Chewing on his lip for a moment, the centaur then asked, as if clarifying the point, "Did you stab Laontis?"

Iolaus swallowed, his eyes wide and candid, as he replied honestly, "No, I did not."

Nodding, Chiron gripped his shoulder once, gazing intently into Iolaus' eyes as he stated, "You have to tell me the whole truth, Iolaus, if I am to help you get out of this."

Taking a breath, looking away, Iolaus murmured, "I know, sir. I've told you all I can."

"I see," Chiron replied, his own voice tight with concern. "I will ensure that they provide you with food and water, and that they send a blanket. I'll come back, likely tomorrow, to see how you're doing…and whether you need a healer."

Smiling softly, Iolaus shook his head as he looked up at his Headmaster, "Thanks, Chiron, but I don't think a healer is necessary." The young man's eyes were bleak, and the centaur felt his heart twist as he recognized that Iolaus had accepted his fate…and believed that he would be condemned to die.

Squeezing Iolaus' shoulder, Chiron murmured, "Don't give up hope, yet, lad. The game is not yet finished."

Sighing, Iolaus shook his head. "I know there isn't much you can do, sir. I…I'm sorry about all this…" he said dismally.

"So am I," Chiron replied, then turned to leave the cell.

Sinking back down on the mat, Iolaus watched him go, then his head bowed as he dropped his face into his hands.

As he made his way back to the magistrate's office, the guard offered without being asked, "He's lying. I know he looks rough now, but I swear there were no bruises or any evidence of a fight when we caught him."

Pausing in the hallway, Chiron turned and grabbed the man by the front of his shirt, drawing him close. "Then, I assume, he didn't lie when he said you'd beaten him?" When the guard simply swallowed and looked away, the centaur continued with deadly calm, "I cannot undo what has happened in the past, but if he is further abused, I will seek retribution. I can find my own way back to the magistrate's office…go and get him a blanket and some food and some water…and make sure both are fit for human consumption. Do I make myself clear?"

"Aye, very clear," the guard grunted as Chiron released him. "But, you'll have to clear it with the magistrate."

"I'll see to that…you see to your lawful duties," the centaur replied coldly, turning away without another word, but then he paused, another thought occurring to him as he called the guard back to answer one more question. "What was the condition of Laontis' body?"

Shrugging, the guard muttered before he turned away, "His 'condition' was dead."

When he returned to the magistrate's office, Chiron rendered his own complaints and demands. "You have acted inappropriately," he began without preamble. "You have abused a prisoner in your care, and while I understand that you were distraught in the moment, that was two days ago. I insist that Iolaus be given food, water and rudimentary supplies, like a blanket…that cell is freezing. Further, you have held him without counsel and without taking his statement. He claims self-defence, specifically, that your brother pulled a knife on him, and subsequently fell upon it while Iolaus was defending himself."

Snorting, Anteus shook his head, as he contested that claim. "My brother was a large, strong man. A runt like that worthless thief wouldn't have had a chance…"

"Iolaus is a highly skilled warrior, not a thief," Chiron intervened, his voice icy. "I doubt your brother would have been a match for him in hand to hand combat. To continue, you and your guards have unlawfully beaten a man in your custody who has not yet had a fair trial. I, and no doubt King Jason, will make a formal protest if he is further abused. Finally, he has a right to a trial. When will it be held?"

Furious with the centaur's haughty manner, Anteus shrugged and looked away. But he knew a response was necessary. "Tomorrow morning," he finally decided.

"Fine," Chiron agreed. "When may I examine your brother's body?"

Smiling derisively, Anteus advised him, "You can't. My brother's remains were cremated the night of his murder."

Chiron's eyes flashed away in disgust. Taking a breath to control his temper, he then asked, "When may Iolaus have another visitor?"

"Later," Anteus replied, turning away, signaling he wasn't about to be more forthcoming. "When I deem it is time."

Rolling his eyes, Chiron stomped from the office.

Outside, the others mobbed him, anxious for news. Holding up his hands to quiet them, he related what he knew and what he'd surmised. "Iolaus is as well as can be expected," he assured Alcmene first, though in honesty he added, "but, he has obviously been beaten and held without food or water in a cold cell. I've rectified that. He claims self-defence…that he and Laontis collided in the lane, that Laontis attacked him and during the subsequent fight, pulled the knife on him, and then in the scuffle fell on his own blade."

When Chiron paused, frowning, Jason asked, "What's bothering you about that…it seems plausible enough to me."

"Plausible?" Chiron repeated, then nodded. "Yes, entirely 'plausible'…but I get the feeling that Iolaus isn't being completely honest about what happened."

"You don't really think Iolaus murdered that man, or tried to rob him!" Hercules protested angrily.

"No, Hercules, I do not," Chiron replied, not rising to the anger. He could understand the young man's frazzled emotions. "Iolaus assured me he neither attempted to rob Laontis, nor did he stab him…and I believe him. But…he's hiding something. I just don't know what or why."

"I want to see him," the demigod insisted. "He'll tell me what happened."

"Perhaps," the centaur allowed, but he wasn't so sure. There was something here, some mystery, he didn't understand. "Anteus has not indicated when he will allow any further visitors."

His jaw tight, his eyes flashing, Hercules replied, "Well, then, I'll just sit in his office until he decides."

"When will the trial be held?" Alcmene asked, not liking the idea of Iolaus being held in a cold and damp cell for any longer than necessary.

"Tomorrow," Chiron informed them. "Tomorrow morning."

"Do you think he'll win his case?" Alcmene asked softly, not liking the grim look in the centaur's eyes.

Crossing his arms, biting his lip, Chiron had to consciously keep from shaking his head, lest he alarm her greatly. His voice carefully neutral, he replied, "Without witnesses, his case is weak. The magistrate is determined to have revenge for the death of his brother…and is convinced that Iolaus is no better than a petty thief who is quite capable of murder in the course of a crime."

Alcmene paled, and the others went silent as they considered his words. They'd all known it was bad…but this bad? Iolaus could actually be found guilty…could die. To give them hope, Chiron stated briskly, "We'll need to use the time remaining to us to find at least one witness who can tell us what happened, and hopefully corroborate Iolaus' story."

Having determined the next necessary action, Chiron and Alcmene went to the marketplace, to question people to see if anyone had heard or seen anything when the so-called murder had been committed. Jason decided that he needed to pay a courtesy call on the King before he began accosting the citizens of Thebes and assured them he would meet them in the market later to help. Hercules was torn. On the one hand, he wanted to do all he could to help free Iolaus, but he had confidence in his mother, Chiron and Jason. The demigod was desperate to see Iolaus, to find out if Chiron was right that Iolaus was hiding something that could help and so he finally pushed open the door of the magistrate's office, determined to hound the man until he was permitted to see his best friend.

* * *

It was two hours before Anteus relented, and only then because he found himself unable to tolerate the annoyance of Hercules' persistent demands and glowering looks, intimidating others who came to the office on their own business, any longer. Grudgingly, he called a guard to escort the young man to the cell.

Hercules could hear Iolaus coughing as they strode down the hall. When they finally stopped, he looked through the bars to see his friend curled on the mat, huddled under a threadbare, filthy blanket, a bucket of water and a dipper beside him on the cold, stone floor.

"Iolaus?" he called softly as the guard unbolted the heavy door.

Rolling over, then pushing himself up to sit with his back against the wall, Iolaus tried to smile but failed dismally. "Hi, Herc," he said quietly, then coughed again, holding his chest and wincing.

Rushing into the cell, Hercules dropped to his knees beside his friend, touching his fevered face. "Gods, you're sick!" he murmured.

Pushing his hand away, Iolaus replied bleakly, "I'm all right. Don't worry about it. I'm sure I'll be out of here before it turns into pneumonia."

Shifting to sit facing his friend, ignoring the guard who remained posted by the door, Hercules demanded, "What happened?"

Looking away, Iolaus sighed. "I told Chiron that…" he began quietly.

"Yeah, yeah," Hercules replied, impatient. "Chiron told us what you told him. But…he thinks there's something more you're not saying…."

Iolaus' jaw clenched, then loosened as he shook his head. "I've told him all I can, Herc," he replied quietly, still not looking at his friend. Iolaus was pretty sure that if he actually looked at Hercules, and had to face the fear for him in those clear, blue eyes, he'd lose it. Swallowing, he knew how hard this must be for his best friend…how hard it would be for him, if their positions were reversed. "I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Iolaus," Hercules sighed, with a quick look at the guard before turning his gaze back to his friend, "this isn't looking good. You're in big trouble here. The trial is tomorrow morning. There must be something you can give us, some information more than we've got now, that could help us prove your case…"

The demigod knew there was a desperate, pleading note in his voice and he didn't care. He did feel desperate. Gods, he'd beg if need be to get the truth that would free his friend.

Iolaus bowed his head even as he reached out to grip Hercules' wrist. "I know you want to help me, Herc," he whispered, his voice hoarse with emotion. "I wish…" but his voice faded. If he said anything more, gave any clues, Neidana could be at risk. Sighing, he swallowed and blinked hard then turned his gaze to meet his best friend's haunted eyes. "All I can tell you is that I never tried to rob that miserable bastard. I didn't kill him…I didn't touch that knife until after he was already dead. Please…whatever happens, believe me…I didn't murder him."

"I believe you, buddy," Hercules murmured as he slipped an arm around Iolaus' bowed shoulders and drew his shivering body close. "But, dammit, why won't you tell me what really went down…what are you concealing, Iolaus? Who are you protecting?"

Iolaus stiffened at the question. Hercules was getting too close. Pulling away, he stated firmly, his eyes averted, "_Nobody_…it's just that…that Anteus is convinced I'm guilty and he's the magistrate. I know…I know I'm not likely to get out of this…" His voice broke, and when he drew in a deep breath to steady himself, he started coughing again, harshly, moaning a little at the sharp protest of the abused muscles over his ribs.

Hercules steadied him, then reached for the dipper, bringing water to Iolaus' lips. Grateful, Iolaus took the dipper with trembling hands and sipped at it, letting the cold liquid sooth his sore throat.

Hercules gazed at him for a long moment in silence. Chiron was right. Iolaus was hiding something. Knowing Iolaus, that meant he was protecting someone he considered innocent and vulnerable. Swallowing, he stated categorically, "I don't believe you. I know you, Iolaus. I know you didn't do this. You are protecting someone. But, I don't care who it is or why. I won't stand aside and let you throw your life away to protect someone else. Do you hear me?"

Iolaus shook his head, wondering how to convince his best friend that the lies he was telling were true.

Hercules stood up, irritated and afraid, as he blurted out, "Fine…if you won't tell me, then Mother, Chiron, Jason and I will have to find out the truth for ourselves. We are NOT going to just stand back and watch them convict you for something you didn't do, dammit!"

"Jason?" Iolaus repeated, startled. "He's here, too?"

"Of course he's here," Hercules replied. "You're in trouble and need all the help you can get. He's gone to see Theophilus…"

"Oh, gods," Iolaus murmured, afraid of what might happen if the Royal Guard started their own investigation, what they might find out. Scrambling to his feet, he grabbed Hercules' arm, a look that the demigod recognized as desperation in his eyes. "Please, Herc…please…there's nothing you, or Jason, or anyone else can do for me. I appreciate the help, but…"

"'But', nothing!" Hercules rejoined. "Look…if you won't help yourself, then we have to do what we can. I'm sorry, Iolaus…but whoever it is you're protecting, I can't believe their life is worth any more than yours. If you'd just trust me, tell me what really happened…maybe we could help whoever it is…"

Iolaus loosened his grip and turned away. "I keep telling you, there is no one else involved in this. Laontis brought his death upon himself. That's all there is to it," he said, his voice flat. "Herc…you can't help me. Anteus will believe what he wants to believe, whether it's the truth or not. I'm sorry…really sorry…but that's the way it is."

"Not if I can help it," Hercules replied darkly, then turned and left the cell. When he was gone, Iolaus leaned against the damp stone wall, and rubbed his face with his hand, pushing his fingers through his hair. Pulling the blanket over his shoulders and around his body, he sank down on the mat. 'Herc's right,' he thought. 'No one's life is worth more than another's life, not when both are innocent.' But he swallowed with determination. If someone innocent _had_ to die, Iolaus had decided that he'd reserved the right to choose which life would be forfeit.

And he stuck to that decision.

No matter how much he wished there was another way.

Or how much it terrified him…or how much it hurt.

* * *

Despite the long hours spent in the market, and then questioning people in shops in the surrounding lanes, Iolaus' defenders came up with nothing. Or, at least, nothing that would help. No one had seen anything.

A few people thought they might have heard some screaming, but shrugged, having been busy and not really having paid much attention. There were mixed reactions around the town about the efforts of the four seekers of truth. Some remembered Iolaus fondly, and were profoundly sorry for the trouble he was now in, not really able to believe he'd kill anyone. Some, the merchants particularly, remembered the thief who had been so hard to catch, and were bitter, still, about other thieves that tormented them. They could care less what happened to him, having remembered being unhappy with the lenience shown him years before. A few women gazed at them with undecipherable expressions, their jaws tight as they muttered that it was no more than Laontis deserved, whoever had killed him, or if he'd killed himself. They were glad he was dead…but none would reveal why they were so bitter about the man.

Neidana had shrunk into the shadows as she'd watched and listened. She was terrified and sick to her soul. She'd killed a man, however much she hadn't meant to. And now Iolaus was in trouble for it, protecting her. Finally, she slipped away, back to the hovel where she sheltered, holding in her sobs until she was alone. But then, tears cascaded down her cheeks and she cried until she was hiccupping, and limp with exhaustion. She didn't know what to do. If she turned herself in, she was certain she'd be killed for what she'd done.

But, she couldn't let Iolaus die for her…she just couldn't.

Curled in a tight ball on the dirt floor, she decided she'd go to the trial. Maybe, maybe they'd believe Iolaus' story, which was being touted around the market, having been revealed by the guard who had overheard Iolaus' conversation with Chiron.

Maybe she wouldn't have to say anything.

Maybe it would be all right.

* * *

It was a long night.

Iolaus huddled in his cold, dark cell, uncaring of his fever or his increasingly debilitated state. What did his health matter when he was likely to die before Helios finished another run across the sky? Alone, he struggled with his fate, alternately raging against the unfairness of it, and then struggling to contain his fear and grief at the prospect of dying. He held no hope for reprieve and was certain he would be condemned for murder. Sighing as he rubbed the salty tears from his face, he tried to tell himself that it was all right. That he'd had a chance, at least, for a decent life, which was more than he'd hoped for when he'd been surviving on the streets. More, he'd had the opportunity to make good friends, to learn, to…to prove that he was more than a street rat, more than the worthless runt his father had always scorned him as being. He knew he was a fine hunter and warrior, and he'd proven his courage. He'd helped a goddess save her lover…and in doing so, had cemented the best friendship any man could ever hope for. He knew Hercules and Alcmene loved him, that Jason and Chiron respected him. He'd known more joy and satisfaction in the last couple of years than some people ever got to know in a whole lifetime, a longer lifetime than his would prove to be.

More than anything, he felt so very sad. When he thought of Alcmene, and how this would hurt her, tears pricked again at his eyes. She'd tried so hard for him, always believing in him, loving him, giving him the chance to restore his friendship with Hercules…the chance for an amazing life. He hated to think he was letting her down.

And Hercules. Gods, how he'd miss Herc. Sobs clutched at his chest and thickened in his throat. His eyes burned until he couldn't keep the tears from spilling onto his fevered cheeks. He curled into a tight ball, in an agony of anguish about leaving his best friend this way. His mind had no words to express the grief that consumed his soul. Though he believed he was doing this for the right reasons, he also believed he was failing his best friend. Herc needed him, needed someone to stand by him, someone who understood him and loved him for who he was, not the son of Zeus, but a man trying to do his best…a man like no other on this earth. He ached with the pain of it, shuddering with regret.

And he wondered if Hercules would ever forgive him.

* * *

Hercules stood under the stars on the hill where he and Iolaus used to play at being heroes, gazing out into the vastness of the world as children, dreaming of conquering warlords and slaying monsters. In the starlight, his eyes glittered with tears as he stood with his arms crossed tightly against his chest, trying to hold in the emotion, the fear, the grief.

He felt as if he was failing his best friend, when Iolaus needed him most. He didn't know what to do, and knew what the verdict was likely to be. But…it was a lie. Iolaus wasn't guilty. Hercules knew that to the depths of his soul. Iolaus didn't deserve to die to protect someone else, whoever it was, for whatever unknown reason.

Hercules ached with regret for the years they'd already lost, though he still didn't fully understand why Iolaus had shut him out so many years ago. But, they'd found one another again, gotten a second chance. And, especially after all they'd gone through on that mountain until they'd prevailed over the Snow Bear, he couldn't believe it could end like this.

It wasn't fair.

And it wasn't right.

The demigod couldn't imagine a world without Iolaus in it. Biting his lip against the whimper of grief, all he could hear in his mind was the sound of Iolaus' laughter…all he could see were those bright, laughing eyes. All he could feel was the limitless, steadfast, unquestioning love Iolaus had always given him so freely.

He couldn't let this happen.

Taking a deep breath, Hercules looked up to the stars and made his vow. If the trial turned out badly, he'd break Iolaus out of that damned jail. It didn't matter if they had to be on the run for the rest of their lives. Didn't matter if they'd have to leave Greece and never look back.

He just couldn't stand aside and watch Iolaus die.

He just couldn't.

* * *

Jason sat out on the stoop behind the house, listening to the sounds of Alcmene's quiet tears. How he wished he dared go to her room to comfort her…as if there could be any comfort this night. Shaking his head, he thought back to his conversation with that dry stick of a king in the Cadmus, the fortress of Thebes. Theophilus had been startled to learn that Jason would concern himself with the fate of an inconsequential man, one who was known to have once been a thief. Though he'd pretended sympathy, it had been only too clear that the King of Thebes would not stir himself, or his Royal Guard, to look into the situation. He was confident his magistrate would have acted appropriately, and was sympathetic to the fact that it had been the magistrate's brother who had been murdered. Even if he knew Anteus to be harsh and perhaps even cruel, it wouldn't do to show any doubt in the judgment of the man he'd chosen as magistrate.

Jason gritted his teeth, disgusted by it all. There was no doubt in his mind that Iolaus was innocent. He knew the young man too well to think otherwise. But, with all his power, there was nothing he could do.

Nothing but listen to a woman he cared about deeply cry her heart out, while her son roamed the night, devastated by what the morrow would bring…and one of his best friends languished in jail, doomed to die.

* * *

Chiron leaned his shoulder against the door of the barn, though Alcmene had graciously made up very comfortable accommodation for him inside. Frowning, rubbing his chin with one finger, he thought over the facts as he knew them, and what he surmised, trying to come up with an approach that might work during the trial…that would cast enough doubt to prohibit Anteus from determining the death penalty. If he could just buy them more time, he was confident they would eventually divine the truth.

Some had heard screams. Women, some anyway, and he'd noticed they were generally young, attractive and poor, had scorned Laontis, and were glad he was dead.

Which led Chiron to believe Iolaus was protecting a woman who was being assaulted by Laontis…a woman Iolaus did not believe would get a fair hearing from Anteus. Shaking his head, he sighed at what seemed to be the infinite nobility in that young man's soul. Iolaus deserved better than this.

But, without knowing who the woman was, without being able to bring her forward, the odds of convincing Anteus of her existence were poor indeed.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Chiron looked through the darkness toward the forest. 'Artemis,' he prayed, 'surely this is not the reward he's earned…surely there is a way to save him. Help me to find the way.'

* * *

Alcmene huddled under a blanket on her bed, utterly devastated by what was occurring. She couldn't believe it…couldn't believe there was no hope, though the situation seemed hopeless. She kept thinking about the man who had come to her from the future to save her life and the life of her unborn child. If Iolaus was condemned tomorrow, if he was hanged…then he'd never come.

'Oh, please,' she implored Zeus in the silence of her mind. 'Please…if not for Iolaus, for me…for your son. There must be a way to save him…'

Sniffing, rubbing her aching head, she heaved a weary sigh. Gods, but she loved that boy. Biting her lip, she found herself remembering an exuberant, tow-headed imp who brought such life and energy into their home, such brightness and laughter into her son's eyes. She wanted to somehow save Iolaus for his own sake. The poor lad had had to endure so much in his short life…though he never complained. He was so damned decent, and good…and brave.

But, she also wanted to save Iolaus for her son. She could not imagine Hercules without Iolaus beside him. Could not imagine the isolation of her son's life, or the loneliness, without his resilient, good-natured and stalwart friend at his side.

She ached for them, all of them. For if Iolaus died on the morrow, she was sorely afraid that she and her son were doomed as well.

Overcome with helplessness, grief and fear, she wept.

* * *

The market square was commandeered for the trial the next morning…and it seemed that the whole town had turned out for this unusual, if somewhat grim, entertainment.

Iolaus was led out to stand, chained, by the well. His cheeks were flushed with fever, and his eyes glazed with illness. The bruises from the beatings he had suffered were livid on his face, arms and chest, and he looked unsteady, as if barely able to stand. He was breathing shallowly, in an effort to constrain the impulse to cough. Anteus sat in the grand chair he'd had carried out for the trial. There was a long table before him, with a gavel, and a single empty chair next to the end of the table, for any witnesses who might be called.

Anteus wasted no time getting the proceedings underway. "Iolaus of Thebes," he intoned ponderously, "you stand accused of the murder of Laontis of Thebes." Turning to the crowd, he called out, "Danos, Captain of the Guard, come forward to testify."

The guard that Chiron and Hercules recognized from the previous day strode forward and sat in the empty chair. Anteus directed, "Give us the information you have which pertains to this matter."

"Well, sir, it's pretty straight-forward," Danos replied. "My partner, Mellius, and I discovered the accused standing over the body of Laontis with the murder weapon in his hand. There was no one else about and it was clear that he was the murderer."

Iolaus looked away not bothering to really listen as his eyes scanned the crowd, though he hadn't been able to bring himself to look directly at his friends. When he finally spotted Neidana, he shook his head tightly, trying to signal her to remain silent.

Chiron, Jason and Hercules all caught his action and turned to crane their necks over the crowd, to see who Iolaus had been looking at, but were unable to determine in the close packed square who it might have been.

"Thank you, Danos, you're dismissed," Anteus was saying, when Chiron stepped forward.

"If I might, I have a few questions," the centaur stated, turning to Danos before Anteus could deny his right to represent Iolaus. "Danos, had you seen the accused before finding him in the alley?"

"Why, yes, sir," Danos agreed amiably. "He'd just been in to see the magistrate and had left only moments before."

"I see," Chiron murmured. "What was it that drew your attention to the alley, then…it is some distance from the magistrate's office, after all, and you had to leave your post to go there."

"Well," Danos frowned, prodding at his memory, "we'd heard someone screaming…sounded like they were being murdered. So we went to investigate."

A murmur rippled through the gathered assembly, but Chiron ignored it. "A man's scream…or a woman's?" he asked.

Confusion spread across the witness' face as he thought about it, unconsciously glancing up at Anteus who looked venomous at the question. "Er…" Danos mumbled, "it's hard to be certain…but, it was high-pitched. More like a woman, than a man…but…"

"Thank you," Chiron cut him off. "Now, if you would tell me how the body of Laontis appeared. Did he seem to have been in any kind of scuffle?"

Chiron knew this was treading on dangerous territory. Iolaus' story was that they had fought. If there was no such evidence, such as bruising or scrapes, then he could be undermining the only defence they had. But, the centaur was willing to risk that there might have been some signs of a struggle…someone screaming in terror was bound to have been fighting to get away.

Biting his lip, Danos shook his head vaguely. "I'm not certain, to be honest with you. We noticed the man was dead, but didn't examine the body further."

Well, no help, but no harm, either.

"Thank you," Chiron murmured, turning away.

But, now Anteus wasn't ready to relent. The issue of a possible woman's scream clouded the matter, and he didn't want any doubts. He wanted the man who had killed his brother to pay the full penalty, with no one contesting the legitimacy of his decision. "Danos," he began again. "Has any statement been taken from the prisoner as to his story about what happened?"

"Well, sir, not exactly. But, I was present when he told his story to the centaur and to his friend. The prisoner claims that there'd been a fight that Laontis more or less started, and that he was killed, falling on his own knife, when the prisoner fought back in self defence," Danos related solemnly. "But, that can't be the truth of it, sir. The prisoner had no bruises…there was no sign that any such fight had occurred."

Chiron turned back to interject, "I beg your pardon, but Iolaus is a highly skilled warrior from my Academy, near Corinth. It is entirely possible that he was able to defend himself without incurring any personal injuries or bruises from an assailant who was unskilled in battle."

"My brother was not the 'assailant'!" Anteus raged. "Laontis was the victim! He was murdered in cold blood by a no good thief during an attempt to rob him. Iolaus of Thebes is well known for his history of lawlessness in this city…he should have been punished long ago! If he had been, my brother would still be alive!"

Angry, Chiron shot back, "Iolaus was sent to my Academy on probation. He has more than fulfilled the terms dictated and is due to graduate in a matter of weeks. He has conducted himself with honour, and often with courage, during his years in my institution. He is NOT a thief. There was no reason for him to attack or kill your brother. I submit that there was someone else in that alley, someone your brother had attacked and who Iolaus is protecting."

"Bah!" Anteus spat. "Enough! I will not have you malign my brother's reputation when he is unable to defend himself!" Nevertheless, Anteus was aware of the rumbling of the crowd, the looks of speculation and doubt on too many of the faces. Furious, he turned to Iolaus. "Chiron says you are an honourable man. Well, let us see how honourable you are. Was there someone else in that alley?"

Iolaus gazed at Anteus, then his eyes flickered to Chiron with a look of apology, as he again sought Neidana's eyes, to be certain she understood and stayed silent. "No," he replied. "There was no one else there."

With a triumphant look at Chiron, Anteus then demanded, his voice ringing out over the crowd, "Then, tell us, oh honourable man that you are, are you or are you not guilty of my brother's death?"

There was a long pause as Iolaus sought Hercules' eyes, pleading silently for understanding…but Herc shook his head, unwilling to grant such absolution. This was too important. He couldn't allow Iolaus to believe that he supported this crazy, deliberate, sacrifice, because he didn't. He was furious that his best friend would not defend himself, would not share the truth of what had occurred, whatever it was. That Iolaus didn't trust them enough to also help whoever he was trying to protect. Swallowing, Iolaus looked down and away as he said quietly, "I claim self-defence…but I accept responsibility for Laontis' death."

"In the absence of any witnesses to support your 'claim', and in full knowledge of your past as a thief, you are condemned to hang by your neck, when the sun reaches its zenith today, until you die," Anteus declared, slamming down the gavel as he rendered his judgment.

"_**NO**_!" Alcmene screamed, then collapsed sobbing against Jason, who had reached out to support her, too numb himself by the ruling to yet feel his own grief. Chiron jerked at the ruling and took a deep breath as he looked toward Iolaus, his eyes dark with sorrow. Hercules pressed his eyes closed, trying to remember how to breathe, not really certain if it mattered if he ever drew breath again. Then he looked up into Iolaus' haunted eyes and again shook his head. He couldn't accept this. He wouldn't.

"In mercy," Anteus advised them coldly, "you may spend a few minutes with the prisoner in his cell before he is executed." With that, he stood and walked away. Danos would ensure the prisoner was returned to his cell, and his men would see to the building of the scaffolding.

* * *

Chiron came to him first, pacing slowly down the stone corridor, the sharp sound of his hooves echoing through its emptiness. Danos opened the door, but then stepped back, to allow some privacy, his eyes lowered. Though he'd carry out the sentence, Chiron's questions, and the passionate defence of this young man, had disturbed him, making him wonder about the screams he'd heard…and if he'd failed somehow, by jumping to conclusions and not conducting a more thorough examination of the body.

Iolaus pushed himself to his feet, though he felt dizzy with fever, his lungs congested from being left too long in the cold and damp so soon after his other serious injuries.

Chiron studied him quietly, at a loss for words. That this was a gross miscarriage of justice, he had no doubt. That Iolaus had brought it upon himself, for whatever worthy reason, he was also certain.

"I'm sorry, Chiron, for letting you down," Iolaus said quietly, his gaze clear and direct. "Thank you for trying to help me…for what you said. It means a lot to me. I'm grateful for everything you've done to help me, not just today, but since I was foisted on you at the Academy. Those were the happiest years of my life…and…and you were always more than fair. You taught me a lot about honour…and what it means to be a man, a good man. I wish…I wish I wasn't bringing such shame upon the Academy…"

Chiron held up a hand to stem the words, conscious that Iolaus was very close to losing control. All he could leave the young man with at this point was his dignity…and a last clear assessment of his worth. "Stop, Iolaus," he said quietly, his voice firm but compassionate. "You bring no shame to the Academy, and you have no need to apologize to me…or to thank me. It was my duty, and my choice, to defend you. I believe you to be innocent, and nothing will persuade me any differently, not even your own words. You are a good man, one I am proud to know would have graduated from my Academy and brought honour to its name. You have a rare courage, and an even rarer compassion for others whom you deem worthy of your protection. Whoever she is, I hope she'll be grateful for the rest of her life for the gift of your life. But…this is such a waste," he protested, his own voice now rough and cracking. Swallowing, he moved forward to lay a strong hand upon Iolaus' shoulder. "You have always, only, ever, made me proud. I respect you, as I respect few men…and I will never forget you or the example of honour and courage that you have set for us all."

Iolaus' lips trembled, and his eyes flooded with tears as he drew in a deep breath, trying to contain his emotions. Chiron drew him close and held him strongly while he wept, the centaur's eyes also damp with burning, bitter, tears. He would have saved this young one, if he could have…and he was angry with his goddess, that she had remained deaf to his plea for mercy.

"Thank you, Chiron," Iolaus finally managed to choke out, pulling away and wiping his face. "Would you…would you do me a favour?" he stammered.

"If it's in my power," the centaur assured him.

Taking a breath, sniffing a little, Iolaus asked softly, "Would you make certain that Alcmene isn't there, that she doesn't see…"

His voice broke and he swallowed, then continued, "It's just that, whether I want them there or not, I think Herc and Jason will…but, I don't want her to…"

"I'll take her home, Iolaus, and stay with her until they return," Chiron assured him. Neither of them acknowledged that they would no doubt be bearing Iolaus' body with them.

Nodding, relieved, Iolaus managed a small smile, "Thanks, I appreciate it."

Chiron held out his arm, and grasped Iolaus', warrior to warrior, as he said, "Good-bye, my friend. May the Gods honour you and may the winds of Elysium be gentle."

His throat tight, Iolaus returned the grip, but he couldn't speak. With a last clasp of his shoulder, Chiron turned and left. He didn't look back.

Iolaus drew in a shuddering breath as he looked up at the ceiling, trying to rein in his emotions. Gods, it was hard to say 'good-bye'.

Jason came next, awkward and uncomfortable. He was pale with grief and a sense of profound helplessness…and it angered him that he didn't have the power to end this charade, to make it right.

"Jase," Iolaus greeted him when he entered the cell. "Thanks for being here…for trying to help."

The King of Corinth shook his head as he simply opened his arms and moved forward to wrap Iolaus in a tight hug. "Dammit, kid," he muttered, "this isn't right."

"No," Iolaus agreed, his voice shaky. "Laontis brought his death upon himself…but Anteus was never going to believe that."

Taking a deep breath, Jason stepped back, retaining a grip on Iolaus' shoulders, as he said, "I'm sorry, I tried to get Theophilus to intervene but…"

"Ah, Jase," Iolaus protested. "Don't feel bad, please. I got myself into this…there wasn't anything anybody could do to help me."

Jason looked away for a moment, blinking rapidly and swallowing hard to dislodge the lump in his throat. Weeping would do Iolaus no good. But, gods, he couldn't stand this, couldn't stand knowing in his heart that Iolaus was innocent. Once again, he drew the younger man into a tight embrace. "I hate this," he murmured. "I don't want to let you go."

He felt Iolaus nod against his shoulder as the blond hunter murmured with typical wry humour, "Trust me…I wish there was another way."

"I'll look out for Hercules and Alcmene…I promise," Jason whispered then, knowing as well as anyone that the hardest part of all this for Iolaus was knowing he was leaving them behind. Gods, the kid had risked his life, been willing to toss it away for them in the past. It wasn't life that he held onto so desperately, that he lived so fully, with such exuberant joy…it was the love he'd held in his heart for those two people who meant the world to him that fired Iolaus and had always been the foundation of his life.

"Thanks, Jase," Iolaus murmured, his voice full with sincere gratitude. Pulling away, he managed an awkward grin as he teased, "With a King looking out for them, I can be sure they'll be okay. I appreciate it, man…makes this a lot easier."

Jason shook his head. "Nothing makes this 'easy', Iolaus," he protested. "I'll miss you…gods, you don't know how much I'll miss you."

Iolaus bowed his head, to hide the tears that again threatened. This time, he moved forward, to hug his friend. "You'd best be going, Jason…you've been a great friend…and I'll miss you, too."

Knowing he was on the edge of losing control, Jason nodded once, took a breath and then pulled away from Iolaus, turning to the door. Pausing there for a moment, his back to his good friend, he said quietly, "I'll be there for you…I want everyone to know that the King of Corinth mourns your passing…and always will."

And then he was gone.

Iolaus was only alone for a moment before Alcmene appeared at the cell's doorway. She stood there, trembling with her grief, tears running down her face.

"Oh, Alcmene, don't," Iolaus moaned, devastated by her pain, as he moved to hold her, but the chain around his ankle held him to the center of the cell. Holding out his arms to her, he begged, "Please…don't cry."

But she only sobbed harder as she stumbled into the cell, and his embrace. "I can't…can't believe…I'm losing you…" she wept, clinging to him. "Oh, my son…I can't bear it…"

"Shh," he tried to console her, stroking her back and hair. "Shhh…easy, now. It's all right."

"No, it isn't!" she flashed back, looking up at him, the tears lost in her sudden fury at the indecency of what was happening…what was about to happen. In all honesty, during the long night past she'd come to believe that Zeus would find a way to still save her life and the life of Hercules from that goddess who'd come to kill her so long ago. Her grief and rage were fully centred on the loss of this good man and she was revolted by the fact that he was about to be hung. "It _isn't_ 'all right', Iolaus…you don't deserve this…you should have told them the truth…" she argued.

"I'm sorry, Alcmene," Iolaus replied softly, looking away. "I'm so sorry to hurt you this way."

Sighing, the rage left her and she closed her eyes as she shook her head. Gently turning his face back to hers, she searched his eyes and saw it all there. His fear of dying, his regret to be losing his future…his love for her. "I love you, Iolaus," she said then, softly. "I always have and I always will. You are the son of my heart and I'd give anything I have, even my own life, if I could only save yours now."

Pulling her close, Iolaus rested his cheek on her hair and drank in the scent of her…the scent of home and safety and a warm, sure, love. "I know," he whispered. "I love you, too…I always have, and I always will."

Clutching him tight, she murmured, "I'll be there…I won't leave you…."

But, he pulled back a little then, shaking his head. "No, I don't want that," he replied, firmly.

"But…" she wanted to argue.

"No, please, Alcmene…for me, let Chiron take you home," he insisted. "I couldn't stand to think you'd have to see that…please…please, go home. When I…when it's time…I want to think of you there, in your garden, with the roses. I want to remember what home smells like…your baking, the soup simmering in the hearth…I want to think about how peaceful it is, and remember how much I loved every single moment I spent there. Please?"

Her lips trembled again as her eyes filled with tears. Helplessly, she nodded, and then he pulled her close again for one last embrace. "Take care of Herc for me," he murmured then, knowing he scarcely needed to ask, but having to say the words for his own comfort and surety. "He's…he's going to really need someone to…to help him…cope with this."

She nodded against his shoulder, as she whispered, "I'll try…but I don't think…anything will ever help him get over missing you."

Iolaus pressed his eyes shut and fought his desire to weep. They stood there in silence a long time, quietly holding one another, so very reluctant to let go. Finally, when Danos cleared his throat out in the passageway, Iolaus understood he was running out of time and there was yet one more person to say 'farewell' to before he was done.

"It's time," he murmured, pulling away from her, and reaching up to brush the tears from her face. "When it's over…remember that everything that has ever been good in my life, you gave to me. Your son, Hercules, the comfort and welcome of your home, the chance to go to the Academy. I have known love as few get to know it…and that brings me great comfort now. Thank you, Alcmene. Now…go, and don't look back."

She took one last long look at his beloved face, amazed that he'd found the strength somewhere to give her one last dazzling smile as he thanked her. She leaned forward to kiss his cheek…and then she turned and walked away, her arms crossed tightly to hold in her grief.

As she disappeared from his sight, Iolaus looked helplessly around the cell, praying for the strength to say 'good-bye' to Hercules without crumbling into sorry, little pieces. When he looked back at the doorway, Herc was standing there, tall and strong, his eyes blazing with anger, his jaw rigid.

'Oh, oh," Iolaus thought, licking his lips. He hadn't expected anger.

Hercules cast a dark look at Danos, then strode into the cell. Keeping his voice low, he said, "We're getting out of here."

"No," Iolaus protested, glancing from his friend to the guard out in the passage. "Are you nuts?"

"I'm not going to just stand there and watch them hang you," the demigod grated. "I can't."

Iolaus took a breath and shook his head, reaching to grip Hercules' arm as he said tightly, "Then don't watch." When Hercules tried to pull away from him, Iolaus held on, his gaze boring into his friend's eyes as he said, "Herc…dammit…I know this is hard. I'd want to do the same thing in your place. But…you can't. It wouldn't be right. I don't want to ruin your life with a choice I've made."

"No? Well, you're doing a pretty good job of it," Hercules snarled. "What am I supposed to do now, huh? You're my best friend, and I KNOW you're innocent! Who is she, Iolaus? Who are you protecting? What makes her life worth yours? Don't lie to me, Iolaus…I _know_ you're hiding something, protecting someone."

Gazing up at his friend, Iolaus knew he was defeated. He hated lying to Herc…the last time he'd lied, it had hurt worse than anything he'd ever known, had almost cost him Hercules' friendship, and he'd only lied then to protect Herc and Alcmene from his father's wrath. "If I tell you, you have to promise me that you'll look after her. She's just a kid, Herc…Laontis was assaulting her, and she was terrified…she was only defending herself! One life may not be worth more than another…but she's never had a chance. Anteus would never have believed her…the bastards here would have hurt her…and then they'd've hanged her. I couldn't…I can't let them do that. Not when I have the choice of protecting her from them," he explained, his voice low and intense, pleading with his friend to understand.

"Tell me who she is…and I'll protect her…but she could still save your life!" Hercules insisted, willing to risk hers if he could only save his innocent friend.

"You can't protect her," Iolaus replied, his tone empty as he looked away. "I won't tell you her name…I won't have you pushing her into a confession that will only condemn her."

Hercules grabbed his friend by the shoulders, wanting to shake the truth out of him, desperate to save his life, but the look in Iolaus' eyes stopped him. There was such a look of pain and regret, of such profound sorrow that it tore at Hercules' soul…and such love that it broke his heart. Iolaus wouldn't allow his willing sacrifice, would fight him if he tried to break his friend out…it was hopeless. There was nothing he could do, and he felt as if his soul was screaming out in anguished denial. Wordlessly, he shook his head, then roughly pulled Iolaus close, almost crushing his best friend with his powerful embrace. "Dammit," he stammered, "what am I going to do without you, Iolaus? I can't even imagine my life without you here…"

The demigod's voice shattered with his grief, and the sob he didn't even try to restrain.

Tears on his own face, Iolaus held his friend as tightly as he could. "I'll still be with you," he vowed, his own voice breaking. "Some part of me…my heart…my soul…I don't know…something. I'll hear you when you call my name, and I'll be there, whether you can see me or not. You're the best part of me, Herc. As long as you're alive, part of me is still alive, too."

"That's not enough, Iolaus," Hercules whispered. "I love you…I don't want to lose you."

"I love you, too, my brother," Iolaus murmured back, desperately wishing he had some comfort to offer. Something that could make the unacceptable easier to endure. Sniffing, he pulled away a little as he suggested, "Look…it would be easier for me if…if you'd go home with Alcmene and be there with her. She'll need you…she's pretty upset…"

But Hercules just shook his head. "Chiron has already taken her home. When I go home, I'll be taking you with me," he replied quietly, though his gaze was bright with moisture. Blinking, he lifted an impatient hand to brush it away, unwilling to have these last moments of seeing Iolaus alive blurred by tears, as he continued, "I won't leave you alone, Iolaus. I _will_ be there."

Iolaus leaned forward to rest his head against Hercules' chest, his arms wrapped tight around the person he'd always loved best throughout the whole of his life. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Hercules stroked his hair, then cupped his hand around Iolaus' head as he held his friend tight. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find the words to say 'good-bye'.

No more than could Iolaus.

So, it was in silence that they parted. Hercules pressed a quick kiss to Iolaus' forehead before releasing him reluctantly when Danos told him it was time to go, backing out of the cell, his eyes never leaving Iolaus' gaze, until he had to step aside to let Danos enter to unlock the shackle around Iolaus' ankle.

Hercules preceded them through the long passageway and out into the blaze of the noonday sun. Then, he paused until Danos drew Iolaus up beside him. With a sigh, Hercules laid a hand on his best friend's shoulder, and kept it there, lending Iolaus his strength, all that he had left to give, that and the visible evidence of his support, as they walked together down the lane and into the square.

Anteus was waiting at the edge of the platform that had been hastily constructed, his face still etched with anger and his desire for vengeance. Hercules squeezed Iolaus' shoulder when they'd gone as far together as they could go, then he stepped back, unconscious of Jason's presence until the King gripped his shoulder, to now lend strength of his own.

Iolaus stepped up onto the platform and under the simple framed scaffold. Refusing the blindfold, he stood still as Danos tied his wrists behind his back, his eyes only on Herc and Jason, oblivious of the massive crowd that had gathered to witness his execution.

Danos paused a moment as he reached up for the noose, murmuring quietly as he looped it over Iolaus' head. "I heard what you said back there, lad…that you're protecting someone. I'm sorry for this. But, I made the knot myself…it'll be quick and easy."

Iolaus closed his eyes briefly with wordless gratitude for that small mercy. But, unfortunately, Anteus who was lingering nearby, overheard. Angry, unwilling to allow this last mercy, he climbed up onto the platform and shoved Danos away. Fumbling with the knots, he loosened them so that there would be no quick snap, but a slow strangulation…slow and painful.

Iolaus gritted his jaw as he turned his head aside and closed his eyes, praying for the strength to not struggle but to simply endure until the darkness claimed him and Celesta called his name.

He was made to stand upon a stool then, the rope tightened and tied off. Then Anteus proclaimed, "Iolaus of Thebes, in justice, for the murder of my brother, Laontis, I condemn you to die."

Anteus kicked the stool from under Iolaus, causing his body to fall and jerk heavily against the rope that held him above the platform. He held Hercules' horrified gaze as long as he could, but then had to close his eyes against the agony of the rope burning into his throat just under his jaw, his teeth gritted against the pain of it as he fought the desire to kick and scream with his need to breathe.

"No," sobbed Hercules quietly, utterly destroyed by having to watch his friend suffer so, but unable to look away. The touch of his gaze was the only touch he could still give Iolaus and he would not take that away. He felt Jason's grip tighten on his shoulder, and heard his friend's angry moan that Iolaus was being made to die so slowly and painfully.

Finally, his body lost its rigidity as darkness claimed him and he hung slackly from the noose, his face dark with suffocation.

"_**NNNOOOO**_!!!" a shrill voice shrieked out then. "_**STOP! He's innocent! I KILLED LAONTIS!**_"

Neidana had raced into the square, having gone back to her hovel to get the proof of her guilt…and was horrified to find that she had arrived too late. All that morning, the girl had struggled with her fear and her dread of dying, but she'd made the only decision she could live with. Now, she stood rigid with appalled and guilty shock to think that she'd allowed Iolaus to be killed in her place.

Pandemonium broke loose in the market square. Hercules lunged up onto the platform, Jason behind him. As Hercules supported Iolaus, Jason swept up his sword to slash the rope apart.

"Stop!" Anteus shouted at the two young men. "You have no right!" But, Jason whirled to cover Hercules and Iolaus with his sword, willing to face off against anyone who interfered with them. Danos held his hand up, and as Captain of the Guard, his rule held his officers back.

"Is he alive?" Jason demanded, his eyes on the crowd.

"He's not breathing," Hercules grated, as he tore the noose from around Iolaus' neck. Reaching for a pulse, and finding one, he bent to blow air into his best friend's mouth, as they'd been taught to do at the Academy by Chiron as a desperate measure to save a life, though the lesson had pertained more to someone who had drowned.

Shaking off her shock, Neidana rushed forward, pushing through the crowd until it parted before her to face Anteus. Whether Iolaus yet lived or not, she was determined to tell the truth so that none could doubt his innocence. "I killed Laontis!" she screamed, on the verge of hysteria. "He was trying to hurt me, and wouldn't let me go! I fought him, and cried for help…but none came. So, I stabbed him, with his own knife. I didn't mean to kill him…I just wanted to get away!"

Tears rolled down her face as she watched Hercules work over Iolaus.

"Stupid girl," Anteus shouted back. "My brother would never have molested you! You're lying!"

Turning her burning gaze to Anteus, she shook her head. "I did kill him. I can prove it. See," she shouted, holding up her fist to dangle the chain and the medallion of Zeus. "I pulled this off while I was fighting him." Turning back toward Iolaus, she murmured brokenly, "Iolaus was just trying to protect me. He didn't do anything wrong."

Reaching forward, Anteus grabbed it, wrenching it from her grasp. "You whore! I'll see you dead for murdering my brother," he snarled. "No one will believe he attacked you."

"I believe her," one woman shouted, pushing forward. She'd stayed silent for years, hiding her own shame, but this was too much. That little one was scarcely more than a child…Laontis had been truly disgusting. "He attacked me."

"And me," another woman cried out, pulled away from her husband's grip.

"And me," came another voice, and another…and still others.

"NOOO!!!" Anteus shouted back, unwilling to listen, to accept their condemnation or the humiliation of it.

"YES!" Electra cried out from the edge of the crowd. At her words, everyone fell silent in shock. She was Anteus' wife, Laontis' sister-in-law, rich and powerful and very well respected.

Walking relentlessly toward her despised husband, Electra spoke clearly, her voice carrying easily in the silence that was broken only by Hercules' puffs of air into his friend's body. "Your worthless worm of revolting brother attacked my daughters, the girls under your care, under your own roof…and you _know_ it. The man was an animal. I saw the scratches on his face and body…I saw the evidence of someone trying to save themselves from his filth. And I saw the mark left when that chain was ripped from around his neck. The child is innocent of murder. She was only trying to save herself. It's time that you faced the fact that Laontis was a monster." Pausing, her expression filled with loathing, she snarled, "And so are you."

Appalled, Anteus could scarcely tear his eyes from hers, but when he did, he saw fury and condemnation …and contempt in the eyes of all who stared at him. The townspeople, his guards, Jason…and he knew the King would hear of all of this. Mortified, he turned and strode away.

Jason turned then and knelt by Hercules, desperate to know if they'd been too late to save Iolaus, and encouraged when he saw that Iolaus' colour was a lot better. He breathed a wordless prayer as he reached to check Iolaus' pulse, murmuring to Hercules once he'd found it, "You're doing good, Hercules…he's still alive." Weak, faltering that pulse might be, but it was there.

It was another long two minutes before Iolaus gasped and heaved for breath, coughing and choking on the phlegm from his lungs.

"Easy, buddy," Hercules called, pulling his best friend up into his arms, feeling weak with relief he brushed Iolaus' sweat-dampened curls from his fevered face. "Easy, you're going to be all right. It's over."

Iolaus looked up at him blearily, not understanding, confused until Neidana climbed up onto the platform and knelt beside him. She reached out to touch his face, her own still wet with tears as she whispered, "I'm so sorry…I didn't want you hurt…I told them the truth."

"No," he tried to protest, but his voice was low and hoarse.

"It's all right, Iolaus…other women testified that Laontis had molested them, too," Hercules hastened to explain when he saw his friend's agitation and dismay. "Even Electra, Anteus' wife, stood by Neidana. No one is going to hurt her."

Iolaus' eyes searched Hercules' gaze for the truth, and finding it there, he relaxed in his friend's grip. Looking back to Neidana, he whispered, "Thank you…"

"I thank you, too," Hercules added soberly. "I owe you more than you can possibly understand."

"As do I," said the King of Corinth, his voice warm with sincerity. Smiling at her, Jason rose then helped her to her feet. "Such courage and honesty deserves reward, young lady. You were risking your own life to try to save Iolaus', as he risked his for you. Come…there are a few things yet to be settled."

Jason led Neidana to Electra, who took the trembling girl into her own strong embrace, dropping a light kiss on her brow. "You're safe, now, child," the woman assured her. "I'll make certain that you are always safe, now."

After having made arrangements with Electra to assist with Neidana's care, Jason went to arrange a wagon to take Iolaus home.

* * *

Alcmene was standing at the edge of her rose garden, Chiron's arm around her, when the wagon rolled around the curve in the road and came into view. She stiffened, seeing Jason on the bench, guiding the team, and Hercules in the back, holding Iolaus in his arms. Trembling, she struggled to hold her grief in check, knowing her son would need her strength now.

But, as soon as they came within earshot, Jason cried out, "It's all right! Iolaus is alive…the girl confessed."

"What?" Alcmene gasped in stunned disbelief, scarcely daring to hope it was true…and then she was racing down the lane to meet the wagon, Chiron pacing along behind her. Jason drew up the team as she approached, and she grabbed onto the side of the wagon, her eyes raking the interior until she saw the smile on her son's face and the weak grin and bright, alive eyes under golden curls…and then she believed.

"Oh, Iolaus!" she sobbed, unable to contain the tears despite the smile that broke across her face. "Oh, thank the gods…"

"The gods didn't have much to do with it," Hercules muttered, but he was too happy to protest her words more strongly. Still, as he gazed down at his fevered friend, he knew Iolaus was far from healthy. "He's pretty sick, Mom," he advised her. "The beatings and that damned cold cell didn't do him any good…and, well, he was without air for a while, so his lungs are really congested."

"Bring him into the house," she directed, briskly. A sick Iolaus she knew how to deal with. "We'll get him well again in no time!"

Once they had Iolaus settled and relaxed in sleep, Hercules and Jason told Alcmene and Chiron about all that had happened. She paled when she realized how very close it had been, not really surprised though, as she'd already seen the ugly rope burn on his neck.

Once he'd heard the whole tale, Chiron was more determined than ever to see that Iolaus received a pardon for his earlier crimes. The man had more than earned it, many times over. Excusing himself, he stated that he was going to go back into the town to force the fool of a magistrate to sign the document. Jason stood to go with him. "If Anteus refuses, I'll take you to the King, Chiron…and we'll get him to sign it personally."

When they returned, it was with the King's signature, as Anteus had apparently already fled the town. Somewhat embarrassed about the turn of events, Theophilus hadn't protested the pardon, and had muttered something about having to get the old magistrate back until a new, better, replacement could be found to allow him to retire in peace.

* * *

The next morning, Chiron and Jason took their leave. "I expect you to rest for a week, Iolaus," he directed. "And that you will follow all of Alcmene's instructions to the letter. I want you fully recovered when you return with Hercules in time for graduation. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir," Iolaus croaked and winced at the pain in his throat. "I'll be good…I promise."

"You bet you will," Alcmene growled, then grinned at him as she rubbed her hands together in mock delight at having him under her power.

Iolaus pretended to look frightened, then couldn't resist giggling at her nonsense. He was home, he was alive, he'd gotten his pardon, and he'd be graduating from the Academy in a couple of weeks.

Life was good…very, very good.

When the others left, Hercules remained behind, sitting quietly by the bed, gazing at him.

"What?" Iolaus whispered, wondering how long it would take to get his voice back.

"I'm still mad at you," Hercules replied, though his tone was even. His gaze flickered away and then came back as he demanded quietly, "Do you realize how lucky we are to be even having this conversation? I had to watch you hang, Iolaus…you almost died because you were too damned stubborn to accept our help even when we begged you to take it." When Iolaus didn't say anything, not sure what to say, Hercules shook his head. "You didn't trust me to help that girl…didn't trust any of us," Hercules accused, his voice a little tight with hurt as well as anger. "You almost died because you didn't trust me."

Iolaus' gaze faltered and dropped away. He shrugged a little, understanding the accusation, but unwilling to accept it. "There was nothing you could have done for her," he grated. "Nothing anyone could have done if those women hadn't supported her…"

"You don't _know_ that," Hercules objected, relentless. "You never gave us a chance to find out."

"I…" Iolaus began, intending to argue, but his voice really wasn't up to it. Deciding that it didn't matter now, that everything had worked out anyway, he capitulated, "Okay…you're right. I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough," the demigod replied, his gaze intense. "I want you to promise me that you won't ever do something like this again. You won't ever put your own life on the line without at least letting me try to help you. I thought we were pretty clear on things, Iolaus…that we can take on pretty much anything together and win. Wasn't that what we learned when we went up against the Snow Bear? Or am I wrong?"

Iolaus lifted his clear gaze to his friend's eyes. "No, you're not wrong," he croaked. "You're right. I am sorry. I promise…I won't shut you out like that again."

Hercules just looked at him for a moment, then again shook his head. "Uh, uh," he said, his jaw tight. "That was too quick…you're just placating me. Like you always do. Like you did when you first got to the Academy, and went out alone to face that mock trial to protect Mom and me…and you told Chiron you wouldn't do anything like that again without asking for help. Like you did up on that damned mountain, when you wouldn't tell me why you were going to climb back up again, risk your life, to save my sight…to make Artemis promise to get me back to the Academy safely. I thought we worked all that out, that we both learned something from that experience. But, you went and did the same damned thing again. Acting as if you're alone, as if you have to deal with stuff like this alone, regardless of the risk to your life. I can't stand it…I honestly can't take this anymore. I want you to think about this, Iolaus…_really_ think about it. And _promise_ me, and _really mean_ it this time, that you won't ever do something like this again."

Taken aback by his friend's vehemence, Iolaus looked away, thinking about what Hercules had said, the examples he'd given. His mind skipped over his memories of what they'd told each other that they'd learned from the experience of defeating the Snow Bear.

Hercules had said, _'I guess I learned that we can do anything if we do it together, each one relying on the other. I learned that my friend would risk anything for me...that I can follow him anywhere and that I'm right to trust him with my life...because he will guard it with his own.' _

Iolaus remembered that he had said, '_I learned that my friend would not willingly ever hurt me and...that he knows more, and understands more, about me than I ever thought he did, that he will take care of me when I'm injured...and he won't ever give up on me...or stop caring about me...even when he thinks I'm crazy. I learned that my friend will never, ever let me face danger on my own...no matter what.'_

Frowning to himself, Iolaus swallowed as he acknowledged to himself that he hadn't really learned the same things that Hercules had learned…that Herc was right to force him to face that fact. But, he'd been right about Herc…his best friend had been willing to bust him out of that prison, though it would have meant becoming a criminal himself. Had stood by him, walked with him to the gallows even, and had not turned away even then…but had been there to breathe life back into his body.

Trembling a little, unable to look at Hercules, Iolaus murmured hoarsely, "It's hard for me, Herc…all my life, I've been used to taking care of stuff on my own…"

"I know that Iolaus," Hercules replied softly, laying a hand on his shoulder. "My point is, you don't have to do it all alone anymore. Please…I beg you, don't shut me out when you need help."

Blinking, his throat sore and blocked with emotion, Iolaus shook his head. He knew how protective Hercules was…that there would be times when Herc wouldn't agree with the choices he made for himself and his own life. He couldn't make a promise he knew he couldn't keep. "I don't know," he grated, his voice rough and cracking, fading out.

Hercules silently handed him a cup of water to help ease his throat as he waited for Iolaus to continue.

"Thanks," Iolaus murmured, passing the cup back as he looked up at his friend. "Herc…I can't promise to give you control of my choices…my life…"

"I'm not asking for that," the demigod replied steadily. "I'm asking you to let me help you. To ask me for help when you need it. To not shut me out, believing you have to take the worst risks all on your own. Is that so hard?"

Iolaus studied his best friend, and was nearly swamped by the love he saw in those eyes…and the mingled sorrow and fear for the risks he took alone. And he could see the pain that Hercules felt because Iolaus wouldn't trust him enough to ask when he needed help.

It was the pain that got through to him, finally. It was so undeserved…and he'd do just about anything to take that away. "Herc," he whispered hoarsely, "your friendship means more to me than anything in my life…and I thank the gods, and the Fates, and Fortune, every damned day for being lucky enough to be your friend. I don't ask for help because I don't trust you…I don't ask because I never learned how."

Hercules took a deep breath, having to blink the moisture from his eyes, as he asked, "Then promise me, for _my_ sake, if not for your own, that you'll learn how…that you'll ask now, whenever you need my help, you'll tell me what's going on…you'll let me help if I can. Please, Iolaus…"

Nodding, his eyes wet, his breath tight with the depth of his emotion, Iolaus murmured, "I promise, Herc. I promise."

"Okay," Hercules nodded, reaching out to again grip his friend's shoulder. "So long as we're clear on that."

"We're clear," Iolaus whispered, and though his voice was weak, his eyes blazed with his sincerity and commitment.

"Good," the demigod replied, then smiled with all the love that warmed his soul.

And Iolaus smiled back, incandescent with the joy of knowing that the Fates had indulged his stubborn streak of thoughtless independence one more time, allowing him to learn without having to forfeit his life…grateful most of all for the fact that they had granted him yet another chance to live his life by Hercules' side.

Finis


End file.
